Finding The Right One
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: Emily is in collage and she thinks she is straight, but after a break up with her boyfriend and meeting a new friend she might change her sexuality. Rated M for sex and language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: I am so done with you**

 **A/N: Here is my new story I wanted to try something new and when I read a sex story I got the idea for this story, let me know if you want me to write more since I don't see the point in continuing the story if no one reads it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Yes that's right, baby." Ben said as I rubbed his cock in my hand.

We had been together since we graduated high school and when we started going to different collages we still kept in touch.

I was going my last year and Ben had two more years since he had been backpacking it for his first year.

Ben had really changed, he didn't focused much on his studies and my friends never got along with him but I still liked him. I was surprise visiting him often it was just a three hour drive, I did have a car but I preferred the bus since I was visiting Ben often but Ben never visited me.

This time I surprised him by visiting and he took me to a school match where he paid more attention to the match then me and when we got back he only had one thing in mind… sex.

This is apparently what we did, we did something he liked in the afternoon and we got to his dorm where he only tried to get in my pants, this time I let him since he wouldn't stop talking about it. He used to pay attention to me but now thing were different, I had told myself (and my friends) that Ben was pressured from his schoolwork but this had been going on for a while.

Once we had returned from the game he forced a kiss on me and then we started to undress and before I knew it he and I were naked and Ben couldn't find a condom so a hand job was all I could give him. I wasn't going to have unprotected sex since I didn't wanted to get pregnant.

"That's right baby there it is." Ben said and then he came, his thick sperm was all over my hand. Is this what my life is now?

"Baby you were so good." Ben said.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said sarcastically.

"What's wrong?" Ben said.

"It's just… do you still like me?" I asked.

"Yes, the only reason why I settled with a hand job was because you're not willing to do what I want." Ben said.

"What do you mean? I didn't wanted to get pregnant." I said, staring to feel anger building up from all other times I had been let down by him.

"I did give you a few other options." Ben said.

"You spun me around and tried to push your cock up my ass!" I almost screamed as I turned to Ben.

"What? Girls likes that, two days ago I was with this girl and she let me." Ben said.

"Not every girl… wait what? You cheated on me?" I said shocked.

"What do you expect? I'm the only one doing sacrifices and you won't even put out." Ben said.

"I visit you as often as I can, I stand up to you against my friends and you say that I'm not making sacrifices?" I said angrily.

"And you think I'm not doing what you like, I do thing I don't like for you every other time we had sex and it's the worse. When I gave you a blow job your grows sweaty balls hit my face and I had to spend a day getting it out of my hair, when you touch my breasts it feels like you're trying to set a radio and you just ram your cock into me even when I tell you to stop." I screamed.

"Now you're being a bitch." Ben shouted and I got up and started to gather my clothes.

"I've done a lot of thing I thought was discussing to your hideous body and I let you do things I hate to me!" I screamed.

"Oh I'm hideous, well then you must be a DYKE!" Ben said and the last word really echoed in my head.

"Dyke? I'm not a lesbian I'm not even bi… you know what, that's it I'm not going to defend you anymore. It's over." I said as I put my clothes back on, this was the last time I was going to let Ben see my body.

"You'll crawl back." Ben said.

"I'm so DONE with you." I said as I slammed the door walking out on him.

Two weeks later:

I was on a bar with my friends, they were all very happy when I had told them I had broken up with Ben, but at least they showed me sympathy.

Now I was sitting in a bar with Aria, Spencer and Hanna. We had all been accepted to different collages but they had all come to California for a girls night.

"So how's collage for you guys?" I asked.

"Good, I'm getting fantastic test results." Spencer said.

"My latest art project was in a local paper." Aria said.

"I'm good and Caleb is very supportive." Hanna said.

Spencer, Aria and I lived in dorms but Hanna lived in an apartment with her boyfriend who ever had a job so he could afford the apartment and her studies.

"Ok, I'm doing fine as well." I lied, I'm actually felling a bit behind. I hadn't been able to focus so much on my studies since I broke up with Ben. I didn't miss him I was mad when I remembered how much Time I had wasted when I was with Ben and it didn't helped when Ben first sent emails and texts, at first he sent insincere apologizes and I ignored them. Then he kept calling me a dyke and then he sent pics of girls in very reveling clothes or naked and asked if I liked it.

All that made me furious but whenever I blocked him he just had his email or phone number changed and then it was back to tormenting me.

"So, now when you're single is there any boy that caught you eye?" Hanna asked me.

"No, I haven't really been looking." I said.

"Well after the jerk you need to date a nice guy." Hanna said.

"Hanna!" Aria and Spencer said.

"What, you guys where just as excited as I was when Emily told us she had dumped Ben." Hanna said.

Spencer kicked Hanna from under the table after Hanna said that.

"I know that you guys don't like Ben, its ok if you are happy that I'm done with him." I said and drank from my beer.

Then I got a text and when I checked my phone it was just a few pics of naked women that Ben had sent.

"Is that some guy flirting with you?" Hanna said when I put my phone down.

"It's nothing." I said.

"No, I can tell that it is something." Aria said.

"Come one, just show her the text." Spencer said.

"No, it's really nothing." I said but when I looked at Hanna she was holding my phone, she was just looking at the text Ban had sent her.

"Emily… I didn't knew you were…" Hanna said but I took back my phone and sigh.

"It's from Ben. He says I'm a lesbian just because I won't forgive him." I said.

"You should tell someone." Aria said.

"No, I'm just ignoring him and he'll get bored and stop." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Spencer asked sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm not bothered by it at all." I said.

"Besides, you look much better than any of those girls." Hanna said.

I took another sip from my beer and then I turned off my cellphone. After Aria and Spencer had to go Hanna walked with me back to my dorm.

When we were in my dorm Hanna sat down on a chair and I sat on my bed. I didn't had a roommate and I didn't mind it at all.

"You know, Caleb has a friend named Lucas, he's a bit nerdy but he is very cute and he is incredibly nice, you should try to date him." Hanna said.

"Hanna, I'm not ready to date yet." I said.

"Are you sure? How do you know you don't like anything if you don't try it?" Hanna asked.

"By guessing." I answered.

"Come on Em, you might like him." Hanna continued. This was typical Hanna, when she wants something to happen she'd make it happened.

"I'll make it a blind date." Hanna continued.

"Fine I'll go on a blind date." I said.

"Really?" Hanna said.

"Yes, if I don't you'll arrange a meeting with neither him nor I having any idea of what's going on." I said.

"Emmy, I wouldn't do that." Hanna said.

"First of all, Hanna Banana. We agreed that you wouldn't ever call me that. And how do you explain all those times Ben and I bumped into you and Caleb for an accidental double date." I said.

"Ok, I might have arranged some of those behind your back, but you'd chicken out if I'd get a heads up." Hanna said.

I knew I should have yelled at her but it was hard to stay mad at her for long.

"Where and when?" I asked.

"What?" Hanna asked.

"The blind date." I said "Where do I meet the guy?" I asked.

"I'll talk to Lucas and set it up for you." Hanna said.

Then we kept talking and then Hanna had to go back home to Caleb.

A week later:

I was in a small restaurant where Hanna had told me to meet Lucas, I had to take a bus to get to that place but I got there in time. I asked the waitress for the reservation and she showed me to the table. I sat at the table and waited for the guy, Hanna had sent me a pic of him so I'd know what he looked like.

After a few hours I had still not seen any guy who looked like they guy Hanna had set me up with.

When the waitress walked up to my table with a menu I grabbed my phone and showed it to her. "Excuse me, have you seen this person." I asked and the brunet waitress took a quick look at my phone and said "Yes, that's." The Waitress said.

I quickly looked at my cell phone and saw that I had shown a pic Ben had sent me, asking if it was a turn on. The pic was of Jessica Paré from the movie Hot Tube Time Machine when she was in a tube with the guy who plays Darryl from the Tv-show the office.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry about that." I said blushing so much I probably looked like a stoplight.

"It's ok, I've show the wrong pic to strangers before." The waitress said.

I noticed that the waitress looked like she was about my age, she had creamy skin and long auburn hair, she looked athletic and had big brown eyes.

I smiled and found the pic of Lucas and showed it to the waitress. "Have you seen him?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen him." She said.

"Well, thank you… Sam." I read on her nametag.

"That's not my name, I lost my nametag so I took the first one I could find." The waitress said before she left.

I kept waiting but I still didn't see Lucas at all. After a while I got a text from Hanna where it said that Lucas was sick and he couldn't make it for the date.

Very disappointed I left the restaurant and got to the bus stop where I waited for the final bus to take me back to my college dorm.

When the buss arrived I got on it and when I sat down and just wanted to get home.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I heard a voice say and I looked up and saw the waitress standing next to me.

"Not at all." I said and scotched in so she could sit next to me.

"Hey, you're the Jessica Paré fan." She said when she sat down next to me.

"Yeah and you're… not Sam." I answered.

"Oh, the nametag." She said and we both laugh.

"How did your date go?" The girl asked.

"Blind date and he didn't show." I answered.

"That sucks." The girl said. "He maybe liked Jessica Paré more than you did." The girl joked.

"No, he got sick." I said.

"Well if he knew he'd meet a Jessica Paré fan he'd probably find a way to get there even if he was half dead." The girl joked.

"My name is Emily, Emily Fields." I said.

"Ok, I'm Paige, Paige McCullers." The girl answered.

"So, you work as a waitress?" I said.

"Part time, I'm a college student but I live in an apartment and it's not rent free." Paige said.

"Do you have any hobbies?" I asked.

"I like to swim, I was on a lot of swim teams since I was 15 but I stopped swimming competitive when I was 17." Paige said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I swam because I loved it. I really felt like myself when I was in the water. When I was swimming competitive it was all about being the best and I wanted to swim for me." Paige said.

"Ok, I love to swim too. I'm actually on a swimming scholarship." I said.

"Wow, that's impressive." Paige said.

"But I must say, it's been a while since I got to swim for fun." I said.

"You should, it's so fantastic I can't describe it." Paige said.

We talked like that for a while, I told her almost everything except for Ben and she told me a lot of other interesting things. I completely forgot the time and when I looked up I noticed that I had missed my stop almost an hour ago.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked.

"I missed my stop and now I got to get a taxi." I said.

"Good luck with that it'll be impossible to get one at this point." Paige said.

"Fuck." I groaned.

"Well if you want to you can crash at my place, I got a guest room at my place" Paige said.

"Really, that'd be fantastic." I said.

"Good, it's next stop." Paige said and when the bus stopped Paige led me to her apartment, her place was above a bar and when we got in her apartment it looked like the apartment from the How I met your mother series.

"How can you afford this place?" I asked.

"I got a deal with my grandparents, if I got good grades and can support myself when it comes to school supplies, food and clothing they'll pay my rent." Paige said.

"Wow, cool grandparents." I said.

"My parents passed away when I was 8 and my grandparents took care of me." Paige said.

"When I've graduated from college I can get a full time job and then they won't have to support me anymore, they've already done so much for me." Paige said.

"Ok, not to be a rude guest but where can I sleep?" I asked.

"It's in this room." Paige said and opened a door, it was to a small room, but it was a guestroom.

"Where is the bed?" I asked.

"It's… oh crap. I forgot that I sold it a few weeks ago." Paige said.

"If you want you can share my bed, or you could crash on the couch." Paige said.

"I'd rather sleep in a bed, if it's ok for you." I said.

"Don't worry you're my guest." Paige said and showed me her bedroom, the bed was big enough for the both of us.

"Are you sure you're ok with me sleeping next to you, because if you're not I can sleep on the couch." Paige said.

"No it's your bed and I've been sharing bed with my friends when we had sleepovers so I'm cool with it." I said and Paige smiled.

"Do you have any sleeping clothes I can borrow?" I asked.

"I sleep nude." Paige said.

"Oh, okay." I said slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm just joking." Paige said and gave opened a drawer and gave me a gray t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"If you want to freshen up the bathroom is right there." Paige said and pointed to a door.

I got to Paige's bathroom and brushed my teeth with my finger since I didn't had a toothbrush, but I didn't plan on this to happen.

I got back and I saw Paige, she wore a t-shirt and boxers her skin shine on her creamy skin and it made her look so amazing.

"Is something wrong?" Paige asked and I just realized I was checking her out.

"I'm just tired." I said.

"Ok, I'll just go brush my teeth then I'll tuck you in." Paige joked as she went to the bathroom.

I got into bed and rested my head against the pillow, after a while Paige returned.

"You still awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just waited for you." I said.

Paige smiled and crawled into the bed right next to me.

"Goodnight Emily." Paige said.

"Goodnight Paige." I said as I close my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N2: So what do you think? Should I continue this story or not?**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Chapter 2: A New Friend**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I opened my eyes and I saw Paige laying right next to me, I saw her eyelids flutter, I thought she was going to wake up but she was just dreaming. I didn't really felt like getting up I just looked at Paige, the way her eyebrows moved made them look like tiny butterflies and her lips looked very soft.

After a while I realized that I was checking her out, so I started to shake those thought out of my mind. If Ben could see me now he would never stop accusing me of being gay.

I very slowly and quietly got out of bed to not wake Paige up and I gathered my clothes on the floor before I sneaked out of Paige's bedroom to get dressed in the bathroom. Once I was in the bathroom I closed the door very slowly. Once the door was closed I took of the clothes I had borrowed and I put my clothes on.

Once I walked out of the bathroom I wasn't sure on what I should do, should I wait for Paige to wake up and thank her for letting me crash at her place or should I just sneak out and leave a note?

"Hey!" I froze as I heard someone shout. I turned around and saw Paige standing in her door opening.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" Paige said.

"I didn't mean to just leave, I didn't wanted to stay for too long." I said nervously.

"I don't mind at all, it's been lonely since my ex left." Paige said as she walked up to me.

"I bet your ex didn't do worse than my ex did." I said.

"Probably, what did your ex do?" Paige asked.

"He cheated on me, and he waited to tell me until after I gave him a hand job." I said and Paige looked questioning at me.

"It's a long story." I said. "So, your ex, what did he do?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well that he is a she." Paige said.

I didn't expected that, if I knew Paige was gay I probably would have thought twice about sleeping in the same bed as her.

"Oh… so you're…"

"Yes, I'm a lesbian… are you freaked out?" Paige said.

"No… well I got surprised when you said it." I said, I didn't mind that Paige was into girls, it was not like she tried to get into my pants when she offered me to sleep in her bed.

"Want some breakfast?" Paige said quickly and pointed at her refrigerator.

"Sure." I answered and Paige walked up to the refrigerator and started to go through what she had.

"You want, scrambled eggs, sunny side up or do you just want cereals?" Paige asked.

"I'll have scrambled eggs." I said and when Paige started to cook I walked up next to her.

"You never told me, how did you and your ex broke up?" I asked.

"She was never into girls, she only dated me for the thrill. It felt so real to me but after less than a month she dumped me to get back with her ex-boyfriend." Paige said.

"Bitch." She mumbled under her breath.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"It's cool, you didn't know." Paige said and I could see she felt upset.

"This is exactly what happened with me and my ex." I said.

A few minutes later:

"Wow, your ex is an idiot." Paige said.

We were sitting in the kitchen and eating the breakfast Paige had cooked us and I had just told her everything about Ben.

"Yeah, now when I'm thinking back I don't even know why I dated him for as long as I did."

I said.

"Sounds like dumping him could be a good thing." Paige said.

"Well my friends didn't liked him at all and once I told them I had broken up with Ben I swear they wanted to celebrate with champagne." I said as I took a bite of my eggs.

"Maybe you should send them all a fake text to them and say you've gotten back together with Ben." Paige joked.

"If I'd do that they would probably stop being my friends." I said as I laughed.

"So, is it hard to keep up with classes and swimming practice?" Paige asked.

"It was a bit hard, when I was with Ben my schoolwork really suffered and I just got enough grades to stay on the team, but now I will have it much easier to focus on my schoolwork." I said.

We had just finished our breakfast and Paige got put our plates in the dishwasher.

"I don't have classes today do you want me to go with you to the bus?" Paige asked.

"I'm not in any rush I can stay longer if you're ok with that." I said.

"Ok, wanna hang out for a while?" Paige asked.

"Sure." I said and we went into Paige's room.

"Are you the M.V.P of your swim team?" Paige asked.

"Well I am really fast in the water and the coach really want me to stay on the team." I answered.

"Think you can become the team captain?" Paige said.

"No, I'm not a leader." I said and sat down on Paige's bed. "How about you, how often do you swim?" I asked.

"I swim almost every day, sometimes I go with my cousin and train her." Paige said.

"You're her coach?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was the team captain for my swim team before I quit competitive swimming." Paige said and checked her closet and took out a few clothes.

"Can you turn around for a while?" Paige asked and I looked away from Paige as she got dressed.

I saw that Paige's room had a lot of trophies and first place ribbons in her room. I don't think Spencer had that many trophies.

"You sure like to win." I said.

"Yeah, I was the best and knew it, the trophies are mostly a reminder to not give up. When I was 7 I had my first swim meet I failed big time but I didn't give up and after several weeks of pushing myself I won and I even broke the schools record for breast stroke." Paige said and walked up next to me, now fully dressed.

"That's impressive." I said and picked up one of Paige's trophies. "I wish I could have competed against you, you sound like you would make me push myself past my limits." I continued.

"Well, I'm going to train my cousin this afternoon, if you want you could come with us." Paige said and I put the trophy back in its place.

"I don't know about today but maybe some other time." I said.

"Ok, can I get your phone number so we can stay in touch?" Paige asked.

"Are you coming on to me?" I asked pretending that I thought Paige was flirting with me.

When Paige heard me saying that she jumped up and held up her hands "Oh, no I didn't meant it that way. I just thought you seemed like a great person…"

"Relax Paige, I'm messing with you." I said and Paige instantly calmed down.

I'm not going to lie, it was funny to see her panic like that. I reached into my pocket and took out my cell phone.

"Can I get your phone number?" I asked and held up my phone.

"Sure." Paige said and handed me her phone as she got mine, I added my number in the phone and when I got my phone I saw that she had added her phone number.

"So, is your cousin another McCullers torpedo?" I joked.

"Yeah you could say that, she might be good but I'm the best." Paige said.

I had really fun being with Paige, It felt like we had a lot of things in common and she was easy to talk to. I had no problem talking to her about Ben and she was very understanding.

We spent hours talking about our friends, plans for the future and families. The time just flew by and before I knew it Paige had to go and train her cousin so she grabbed her duffle bag and she walked me to the bus stop and told we said our good byes when my bus came.

Once I was back at my dorm I sat at my desk and started to do my schoolwork. Once I took a break to get some food I got another text from Ben that was accusing me of being gay.

I was a bit tempted to send a text back to Ben where I said I spent the entire night and morning with Paige but I changed my mind since I wasn't sure on how Ben was going to react, I just turned off my phone and walked out to get some food.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I just gotten to the gym where I was going to train my cousin, her parents owned that gym and it was huge. It had a place to practice with free weights, a place for yoga, the women's dressing room was big enough for 72 persons and there was a pool.

I had worked there as a lifeguard before I got my waitress job. I loved working there but I felt like I wanted to do something on my own and I felt like I only got the job because my aunt and uncle where the owners. When I quit they were understanding and they even gave me a key so I could use the gym whenever I wanted without having to pay.

"Hey! You're late." My cousin said when I walked up to her.

"Sorry Ashley, I got a bit distracted." I said and she pouted at me.

"Come on Ash, you know I wouldn't miss this for the world." I said and Ashley looked at me and nodded. "Ok, practice time." She said.

Ashley was my younger cousin, she was 14 years old and she was on her schools swimming team, she was good but she wanted to be the best just like I was at her age. When she wanted to try out for the swim team she asked me to help her practice since I had tons of experience and she preferred to be trained by me.

Ashley and I had a bond, when my parents died I moved in with my grandparents and Ash would visit me a lot and having her around made me feel less lonely and it almost felt like I had a baby sister.

I unlocked the door and we went to the locker rooms where we took a shower and then we put on our swimsuits and I wore my warm-up clothes above it.

"Come on let's go!" Ashley said as she almost ran to the pool.

"Wait you… forgot to bring your towel." I said but she was already too far away to hear me.

"Every time." I mumbled and grabbed both mine and Ashley's towel, then I went after Ashley to the pool. Once I got to the pool Ashley was standing by the edge ready to dive in.

"Hey! Sloppy! You forgot your towel again." I said to her.

"Sorry." Ashley said as I hanged up her towel.

"Ok, start with the freestyle stroke and then we'll see how much better you've gotten." I said and started the stopwatch app on my phone and got ready to time Ashley.

"Ok, ready, set, DIVE!" I said and Ashley jumped in the pool and she was really pushing herself as much as she could. As I saw her swimming I was reminded of myself when I was on the swim team, she enjoyed swimming just as much as I did… before the worse day of my life happened.

"TIME!" Ashley shouted as she hit her hand against the wall.

"1 minute and 22 seconds." I said.

"Yes!" Ashley said and made her victory gesture. "New personal best." She continued.

"That's great Ash, just don't get cocky." I said and Ashley stated to laugh.

"That's sounds really funny coming from you." Ashley said.

Ashley did know I was gay but she didn't mind that at all, but she did like to make small jokes about it.

"Ok, now give me five turns of Elementary backstroke." I said, letting Ashley know I was in charge. Ashley hated doing Elementary backstroke so I usually only told her to do them when she was getting distracted which was mostly when she made a lesbian joke about something I said.

After an hour we had practiced the backstroke, the butterfly stroke, breaststroke where she made another joke so I made her do a few more elementary backstroke I let her swim for fun, I knew that if I bossed her around too much she would not like swimming as she did and I didn't wanted to rob her of the joy of swimming.

"Hey Paige." Ashley said as she swam up to the edge of the pool.

"Yeah?" I said as I looked up at her.

"Can I tell you something? It's a personal problem." Ashley said and gestured for me to come to her.

"Sure you can tell me anything." I said as I walked up to her.

"Well that thing is…" Ashley said and then she splashed water at me completely soaking my warm-up clothes. "Stop!" I screamed and Ashley stopped splashing water at me.

"I can't resist pranking people." She said with a laugh then she leaned backwards so she floated on her back and she kicked more water on me, almost drenching me as she at the same time swam away from me.

"Oh, it's on." I said and I throw off my warm-up clothes so I was in my swimsuit and I dove right into the pool and once I was in the water I swam up to Ashley and I splashed some water back at her. She smiled and then we had a splash fight that lasted longer than either one of us could remember.

When we were too tired to continue the splash fight.

"Why did you try to splash water on me? I was wet long before I started to splash water at you." Ashley said.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get back at you. Besides you might be good at swimming but you're not even close to be as good as I am." I said and we both started to casually swim together.

"Do you think that one day I'll be just as good as you?" Ashley asked.

"If you keep up with the training and have the right determination you might even get better than me." I answered.

"Hey, Ash. You got bigger chance than I did to make it big in swimming. I know that one day a talent scout will spot you and that will lead to a collage with a great swimming team and then you'll get a sponsor and a manager and then before you know it you'll be in the Olympics and winning gold medals." I said.

"You could have done that as well." Ashley said.

"No, I had my chance but I lost it." I said.

"Oh, sorry I forgot about that day." Ashley said.

"It's ok Ash." I said.

"Hey, how about a race?" Ashley said.

"You're on." I said and we got out of the pool and stood by the edge, his was going to be a short race, first one to get to the other side of the lane wins.

"On your mark, get set…" Ashley jumped in the pool and started to swim but I wasn't going to let her win I dove into the water and started to swim after Ashley, she was good but I was better, after a few seconds I had caught up with her and I swam past her and I won.

"How about that, you got a head start and I still won." I said.

"See, you're even better than most people we see on TV, you should be the one focusing on going professional." Ashley said.

"I don't think I can, since… since that day I just don't have the same motivation as I used to have." I said.

"It was five years ago Paige, you should really give it a shot, I mean you are even better than you say I need to be." Ashley said as she went out of the pool and she walked up to her cellphone.

"My parents are coming to pick me up in a few minutes do you want a ride back to your place?" Ashley asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while." I said and got up by the pools edge and sat down, dipping my feet in the water.

"Ok, just remember to lock after you leave." Ashley said and then she left the pool and I kept sitting by the pool, I was thinking about what Ashley had said.

I might be as good as it took to get a coach who could make me go professional but whenever I got that thought I just got reminded of why I stopped swimming in high school and that made me cry.

I sat on the edge and cried, I didn't cared that I was crying there was no one around to see me so I could cry for as long as I wanted.

I looked at my reflection in the water and I felt really ashamed of myself, I hated to cry and I made my very best to hide crying when people was around, I would just hide it until I was alone and then I'd cry for a short while that I'd stop and act like I'd act like I never been sad to begin with.

I got up and walked away from the pool I got a long shower to get rid of the chlorine sent and then I got dressed and locked the gym before I took the bus home to my place.

* * *

 **A/N2: Just letting you guys know that I will reveal what Paige and Ashley was talking about in a later chapter, I have decided what it is I'm just not going to reveal it just yet.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

 **Emily's Pov-**

"I can't believe that I'm at collage." I said as I was in my dorm for the first time.

"Yes, here it is." Ben said as he carried one of the boxes with my things from home into the dorm.

"I still think you should reconsider about going to college." I said as Ben put the box on the floor.

"Yeah, but what's one year without college? And I've made up my mind." He said referring to his choice of backpacking for a year instead of going to college.

"Besides, it's not like all schools will get blown up next year." He continued.

"Yeah… I guess." I said still feeling a bit disappointed that Ben wasn't going to college.

"Come on babe, you know that I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Ben said and walked up to me.

"And besides I'll make sure to keep in touch." Ben said as he walked up to me.

"I do love to talk to you." I said.

"I'll really miss you." Ben said.

"Well, there are still a few days until I start my first class." I said.

"Actually…" Ben said and shrugged.

"What?" I said.

"I'll start backpacking tomorrow." Ben said.

"Why do you tell me this now?" I asked, very surprised for what Ben had told me.

"I don't like saying goodbye to you." Ben said.

"I don't like these kind of surprises." I said. "Now I'll remember this as the day my boyfriend left for a year the same day as I saw my dorm for the first time." I continued.

Ben moved his hand to my chin so I looked at him. "Well, how about I just give you a different memory." He said and kissed me.

I felt his hands trail up my body as he placed his hands up my shirt and undid the top button.

"You know, I do not think that your new bed has been initiated yet." Ben said and I giggled and he placed his arms around my waist and he moved me towards the bed until I was standing in front of the bed. Then he ripped my shirt opened and pushed me so I fell on the bed.

I looked up at Ben who got on top of me and held down my wrists. "That's right bitch, your only purpose is to please me." Ben said as he got very aggressive all of a sudden.

I tried to move my arms but Ben had a very hard grip on me. "Ben you're hurting me." I said as Ben slapped me, hard.

"Shut up! You'll do what I want when I want it." Ben shouted.

I closed my eyes praying that he'd stop as I heard his horrifying laugh echoed inside my head.

"BEN! NO!" I screamed as I jumped out of the bed.

I breathed heavily and looked around in my dark dorm, it was just a nightmare, a horrible, terrifying nightmare.

I got up and mumbled "It was just a dream." To myself as I did the best to calm myself down. I looked at the time and saw that it was five in the morning so I went to the bathroom and get myself ready for my morning classes.

Hanna was going to visit me this afternoon, hopefully she'd get me in a better mood, it was like a gift she had.

As I left my dorm I turned off my cellphone since I wasn't in the mood of seeing anything that'd remind me of Ben.

That afternoon:

I was finally done with my schoolwork and now I was sitting on my bed waiting for Hanna. I was still shocked from the nightmare I've had this morning.

It had effected my swim practice and today I got my worse result ever.

"Hey Em." I heard Hanna's voice say and when I looked up I saw her walking into my dorm.

"Hi Han." I said and smiled at Hanna, it felt good to see a friend.

"Is everything ok?" Hanna asked.

"My swimming practice went terrible today, I was morning sick." I lied.

"Ok, I thought it was because Lucas didn't showed up for that blind date." Hanna said.

"No, it's fine." I said.

"No it isn't. I've talked to Lucas and he is feeling much better now and you guys got a date tomorrow." Hanna said.

"Hanna! I've told you to not play cupid with me." I said.

"Come on Em, I've promised Lucas I'd get him tickets for that Star battle movie." Hanna said.

"Star wars." I said very surprised that Hanna couldn't know anything about that franchise.

"Whatever, the point is that you have to go. He is really nice and I think you and him might get along fine." Hanna said.

"Just might?" I asked.

"I meant will." Hanna quickly said.

"Fine I'll go on the date, but this is the last time you do this." I said to Hanna, but I knew she wouldn't listen.

"So, is it the same place as last time?" I asked.

"Yes and this time I'll make sure Lucas gets there even if Caleb and I have to carry him to the restaurant myself." Hanna said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Pinky swear." Hanna said and I giggles a little.

We spend some time together and Hanna kept telling me that I was going to have a great time at the date and she even showed me a few other pics of Lucas, he did look like a really cute guy and I thought I could give it a shot, mostly to get Hanna to stop pushing me into dating him.

When Hanna had left I noticed I was really hungry so I opened my dorm fridge to get some food.

To my surprise it was empty. I'd usually remember to buy food bit I guess I've been too distracted this week. I went grabbed my car keys and walked to the parking lot where my car was.

I wouldn't usually drive my car but I figured that I could get some groceries while I was at the store and I can't carry the grocery bags all the way home.

When I unlocked the car door I could swear I hear Ben's voice shout "Hey! Dyke!" I looked around but there was no one else than me here.

"Ben? Are you there? Because if you are, leave me alone!" I screamed as I looked around expecting Ben to show up and torment me more.

No one showed up but that made even more worried to see Ben, I quickly got into the car and locked it as soon as I was in the car. I couldn't get out of there fast enough I decided to drive to a supermarket that was further away from where I'd usually buy groceries.

After a twenty minute drive I got to the supermarket and it was still open.

I walked around in the supermarket and placed a few groceries in my cart as I looked on the shelves trying to find out what I was in the mood to eat.

I walked around the different sections looking at some of the random things I saw on the shelves, some of the things I saw was really new to me. I looked at the shelfs so much I didn't noticed where I was walking and before I knew it my cart crashed into something.

"Sorry, I didn't…" I said as I noticed who I had bumped into, it was Paige.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you here." I said.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are." Paige said.

"Do you go here often?" Paige continued.

"No, I just felt like trying something new." I said and Paige smiled.

"I've noticed." She said and picked up a few things from my cart. "There aren't many people who buys plastic food and… rise cakes that are expired." Paige said as she looked at the things she was holding up.

"I didn't knew they were expired." I said.

"Yeah, the trashcans looks too much like a table with special deals." Paige said.

"Can you please show me where I can get some groceries before I accidently mistakes rat poison for sugar?" I asked Paige hoping she'd help me.

"Sure, it's this way." Paige said and she showed the way and I followed her. As she showed me where the supermarket had the good stuff we talked about how our days had been and when I told Paige that my swimming practice went terrible (Without telling Paige about Ben) she offered to train with me. I still wasn't sure so I just said "Maybe."

After a while I had plenty of editable groceries in my cart and Paige had even put a few things in her own cart.

"There, now I think you're set for a month." Paige joked.

"Thank you, I don't know what I'd come home with if you hadn't showed up." I said.

"No problem, I didn't minded it at all." Paige said.

When we went to the register a guy walked up in front of us and I noticed that Paige was almost glaring at him.

"McCullers." The guy said.

"Khan." Paige answered sounding hostile.

"How your life, being pathetic and single?" The guy asked.

"How is the nutsack?" Paige asked back.

I looked questioning at Paige and she seemed to notice it. "Last time I saw that guy I kicked him in his balls." She explained.

"That's true, she have a problem with men." The guy said

"I was ok with you being a guy, I wasn't ok when you slept with my girlfriend." Paige said.

"I told you that she was never yours, she only dated you to get me back." The guy said.

"Yes you did, Noel. And that's when I kicked him in his balls." Paige explained to me.

"You just got jealous that no girl will ever go out with someone like you." Noel said sounding like a real jackass, he grinned then he seemed to notices me.

"Who is that? Is that some poor straight girl you're trying to turn?" Noel said.

"Fuck you!" Paige shouted.

"Just face it McCullers, a girl as hot as her will only talk to a dyke like you if she'd need you to change her car tires." Noel said.

When Noel said that I was reminded about the night I broke up with Ben and I had really gotten enough of guys with that attitude. I placed my hand on Paige's shoulder and slowly made her face me as I looked at Noel and said. "If I wasn't dating Paige would I do this?"

When I had finished that sentence Paige's face was right in front of me and before Paige was about to ask me what I was doing I quickly pressed my lips against hers. I cupped the back of her head as I sucked on her bottom lip, making it look like I was her girlfriend for real. I had kissed Ben several times before but it was nothing like kissing Paige, her lips were much softer and she tasted like a mix of strawberries and mint. Paige let out a soft moan as she moved her hands on my shoulders and kept them there. Once our lips had parted I gave her a small kiss on her lips, Noel was staring at us looking like a ten year old boy who has seen a pair of boobs for the first time, he was obviously believing that Paige and I was a couple.

Paige and I walked past Noel to get to the register and once we were outside I looked at Paige and said. "I'm sorry if I caught you by surprise when I kissed you. When that guy said that last thing I thought kissing you would make him back off from you."

Paige looked back "It's ok, I didn't expected you to kiss me."

"Well, I don't want to lead you on, I'm not into girls." I said.

"Yeah, but you kiss like a pro." Paige said.

"I said I was straight, not a virgin." I answered and slapped Paige's arm.

"Well you sure hit like a lesbian stereotype." Paige joked.

"Shut up." I said tempted to hit Paige again.

"Relax I'm just joking." Paige said calmly, but I pouted at her.

"So, what's your plans?" Paige asked.

"I'm hoping to be a professional swimmer but I study history so I'll have something to fall back on." I answered. "What about you?" I asked as we reached my car and I started to put my groceries in the trunk.

"What about me?" Paige asked.

"What do you want to do after college?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'll just be a full time waitress." Paige said.

"Come on, you've got to have some goal you're aiming at." I said.

"Fine, I study economic." Paige answered with a sigh.

"Sounds like it wasn't your first choice." I said.

"Well, it wasn't something I dreamt of becoming, but it what I do now." Paige answered with a slight remorse in her voice.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you but I got to go home and put these things in the refrigerator before they go bad." Paige said and started to walk.

"I can get you a ride back to your place… if you want." I said after Paige who turned around and looked at me.

"There is plenty of room in my car and it's the least I can do." I said and held my car door open for Paige.

Paige smile and said "I'd like that." Then she entered my car and I drove her back to her place and then I drove back to my college.

I got back to my dorm and unpacked the groceries I had bought and when I looked at the time I could see it was really late and I should try to get to bed soon if I wanted to be able to get some swimming practice in the morning.

I warmed some soup before I went to bed. I didn't had any classes tomorrow so I sat on my bed and watch a movie as I ate my soup.

The movie I watched was boring and it was about a couple that met each other on a blind date, just my luck. Anyway it made me tired so falling asleep wouldn't be a problem.

As I kept watching and eating my soup it started to feel like I was in the restaurant watching the couple flirt.

Suddenly as I looked around I was sitting at a table and a waiter walked up to me and said. "Excuse me ma'am, you're blind date will be here soon."

Blind date? What just happened? I was in my bed just a second ago. I was about to get up and leave but as I stood up I noticed that I was in a dress and high heels, the dress was bright and it sparkled in the light.

I'd never dress up that much for a blind date, the only time I wore a dress when I dated Ben was during the high school prom and that dress looked nothing like the dress I wore now.

I looked around confused and suddenly I saw Spencer walk up to me, she smiled at me and whispered "You're date is soon here, I'm so glad you traded up from Ben." Then she winked and left.

"Wait, Spence… who is my date?" I shouted after Spencer as she disappeared in the bright light.

"Spencer! What's…?" I said as Aria suddenly walked up to me. "I'm so happy for you Em, we all are." Then she winked and suddenly she ran away giggling.

"Spencer! Aria! What is going on here?" I shouted as I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. I turned around and saw Hanna standing behind me, she was smiling widely.

"Hanna? Whom did you set me up with?" I asked and Hanna stated to laugh. "Me, No, you found this one on your own."

I looked at her confused and asked. "Which one of those guys are my date." I asked and pointed to a group of guys standing by the bar and Hanna laughed and said "Don't pretend you don't recognize your soulmate."

I was really tired of this. "Hanna, please. Who is my date?" I almost begged and Hanna nodded at something behind me. I turned around and saw a person in a white suite who was facing away from me talking to the restaurant's host. I looked back at Hanna who was gone. I ran up to the person and I didn't knew what I should say as I stood behind the stranger who apparently was my soulmate.

I cleared my throat and the person turned around and I saw it was Paige. "Hi sweetie, happy anniversary." She said.

I flew up in panic and I fell to the floor. I noticed that I was in my dorm. It was all a dream.

I got up and noticed that the movie was still playing, I had fallen asleep without noticing anything and what just had happened was a dream.

I turned off the TV and I ran into the bathroom. "I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay!" I said to myself in the bathroom mirror as I kept thinking about what Paige had said in my dream. "Happy anniversary?" That was what I was most hocked up on. Why did I dream that I was together with Paige, sure she was kind and sweet and I feel really great when I'm with her, but I'm not in love with her… I can't be gay… I just can't.

The next morning:

It had been almost impossible to get back to sleep after the dream I had last night. I didn't had any problem with Paige being gay, but the thought about being with Paige was so frightening because if I really was gay everything would change and nothing would be the same again. Ben would never stop cyberbullying me, my friends would stop talking to me and my parents would probably never want to see me again.

I sat down and breathed slowly so I would get an ulcer or a heart attack. Everything in my head was spinning around and I wasn't sure on what to think anymore.

Suddenly my cellphone started to ring and I walked slowly to where I had put it to charge overnight. When I grabbed the phone I saw that it was Hanna who was calling me.

"Hello Han." I answered the phone.

"Hi Em, are you exited for the special day?" Hanna asked and I panicked, was this still a dream or was last night for real and everything else a dream?

"Hanna what are you talking about?" I asked very nervously.

"The date with Lucas, don't tell me you've already forgotten about it." Hanna said.

"Oh, that… Sorry I've had a lot of things on my mind." I said.

"Ok, well don't plan on too much, Lucas will be at The striped grill tonight, I've already talked to him." Hanna said.

"The what?" I asked.

"The name of the restaurant you were supposed to have your fist date." Hanna said with a sigh. "Seriously Em, are you getting sick or something?" Hanna asked.

"I'm just a bit tired." I answered.

"Well, get untired so you'll be ready for your date." Hanna said.

"Ok I will." I answered.

Then we talked about some other things until I heard Caleb mumble something in the background and then when Hanna whispered something but then started to giggle I decided to hang up since I didn't wanted to hear Hanna getting seduced by Caleb.

Hanna isn't a slut or anything but Caleb really knows how to get her turned on.

I checked myself in the mirror, splashing some water on my face to really wake up.

"Ok, Em. Don't think about Paige, just focus on today." I said to myself. I just needed to get through this day without thinking about my dream and then I'd be ready for my blind date.

That night:

I had gotten to "The striped grill" early and now I was sitting by the table Hanna had booked for me and Lucas.

I sat there and waited, I wasn't sure on what to talk about since I hadn't heard much about Lucas before Hanna suggested that I'd got out with him and now I had a date with the guy.

I leaned back against the chair and then I suddenly started to fall backwards, before I fell too far I felt something caught me, I looked up and saw Paige holding my chair and she pushed the chair so it wasn't tilting.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"No problem, can I take your order?" Paige asked.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for my blind date." I said.

"Ok, better luck this time." Paige said then she went to another table. I couldn't help but look at her, the way she walked was almost hypnotizing to me. I realized I was checking Paige out so I quickly shock any thought about her out of my head trying to pay attention to my date but I was still looking at Paige from the corner of my eye.

After a few second a nervous guy with dark hair and a small beard walked up to me and said "Excuse me, are you Emily Fields?" He looked very unsure.

"Yes, I'm Emily, you must be Lucas." I said

"Yeah, that's me." Lucas said as he scratched the back of his head and sat down.

Neither one of us said anything for the next minutes and after a very long awkward silence I asked Lucas how he knew Hanna so we'd at least have that to talk about but after a few minutes we were back at awkward silence again.

Paige finally returned and asked for our orders, I ordered the fish of the day with red wine and Lucas ordered the same thing and once the wine was served and we had a few glasses of the wine it got a bit easier to talk, Lucas was a really nice guy and I did think he might have been a great boyfriend but it just didn't clicked between me and him.

We kept eating and Lucas payed the bill even though I offered to at least pay for what I ate.

After the dinner Lucas left but I decided to stay so I went to the bar and decided to have a few more drinks before I got back to my dorm.

 **Paige's Pov-**

My shift had just ended and I had just served my last table for today. I was on my way to the dressing room when I saw Emily sitting by the bar and drinking, I could see that she was drunk. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder so she looked at me.

"Heeeeeey! Paigey." Emily said smiling.

"Hi, I guess you've had a bit too much to drink." I said.

"Whaaaaa… noooooo. I'm not as think as you drunk I am." She said.

"Ok, I guess that date didn't go to well." I said.

"Date? I'm not on a date, this is our anniversary." Emily said and leaned up against me.

"Ok, you've had too much to drink." I said.

"Noooo Paigey, it's you who haven't been drinking enough." Emily said and tried to hand me a bottle of beer that she dropped on the floor.

"Oooops." Emily said and laugh.

"I hope you're not planning on driving yourself home." I said and Emily reached into her pocket.

"No, don't worry I'll drive." She said and held up her car keys.

I quickly yanked them out of her hand and Emily looked confused at her fingers, wondering where the keys disappeared to.

"Just stay here and I'll get change and drive you home." I said trying to make sure Emily was happy drunk, last time we had a guy getting mad drunk two of the staff had to get stiches so I wanted to make sure Emily was happy.

Emily just nodded and turned to the bar disk but I gave the bartender a gesture to not serve any more drinks to Emily.

I got to the dressing room and quickly changed to my clothes and once I got back to Emily I convinced her to that it was time to go home. I managed to get her to the parking lot where she pointed to where her car was. Once Emily was in the back seat she fell asleep and I wasn't sure on where I should drive her, after a while I decided to take her to my place since I wasn't sure on where her college was or where her parents lived.

After A short drive I carried Emily up the stairs, got her out of her shoes, jacket and jeans before I put her in my bed and placed the cover over her. She looked very comfortable as she curled up in her sleep.

I knew I had shared a bed with her before but I decided to sleep on the couch tonight so I wouldn't freak Emily out by having her wake up next to me and not remember much from last night.

I leaned down to Emily's ear and whispered "Sleep tight Emily, I'll see you tomorrow." Then I sneaked out of the bedroom and turned the lights off before I went to the couch to sleep.

The couch was very uncomfortable but I wasn't planning on sleeping on the floor. As I tried to fall asleep I looked to the bedroom where I had put Emily.

"Goodnight Emily, I hope you won't have a too bad hangover in the morning." I said as I tried to get some sleep on the couch.


	4. Chapter 4: A New Level OF Awkwardness

**Chapter 4: A New Level Of Awkwardness**

 **A/N: Big thank you to Me A Genious for all the help, sometimes I don't know what I'd do without you.**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had awakened half an hour ago and I was up pouring a bowl of cereals for myself. I knew Emily hadn't woken up yet, because I had checked on her, she almost looked like she was hibernating.

I had prepared a grilled cheese sandwich for her and I had added bacon in it since it always helps me whenever I would get a hangover.

As I enjoyed my breakfast my phone started to ring, I hurried to answer it hoping that Emily wouldn't wake up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, it's me." I heard Ashley's voice.

"Hey Ash, ready to get wet after school?" I asked her.

"Actually I can't." Ashley said sounding like she was nervous about something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ashley said but I knew she was lying; I had used that exact line in the same voice she had used when she had said it.

"Ash, it's me. Don't lie." I said.

"Fine, I'm going to buy clothes, Johnny is having a party on Saturday and I've been invited." Ashley said.

"Oooooh, you've got a little crush on him." I teased.

"Shut up!" Ashley said, she tried to sound stern but she was terrible at hiding that she was giggling.

"Ashley and Johnny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" I continued to tease.

"If you continue doing that I'm uploading your baby photos on my Instagram and every other social site I got." Ashley threatened.

"And you don't think that people will think that those pics are of you?" I asked, calling her bluff.

"I'll still get you back for teasing me, remember I still got those pics of you when you were 16 and had those bangs." Ashley said.

I knew what she meant. "Ok, you win." I said, admitting defeat.

"So, you're not going to train with me today?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll just train some other day, I'll see you then. Good bye." Ashley said and I hanged up the phone.

It seems like I'm going to go to the gym by myself, I had already told my aunt and uncle that I was going there after closing so I could always go there to get some practice myself.

I looked up and saw the door to my open and Emily walked out holding her head with one hand as she had her other hand against the wall so she wouldn't fall over.

"Morning." I said.

"Not so loud." She said as she clearly had a hangover.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Where am I?" She asked as she looked around.

"Grand hotel, you're in the honeymoon suite." I said.

"What?" Emily said confused.

"You're in my apartment, like the last time when you went to The Striped Grill." I said.

"Oh, hi Paige." Emily said and I walked up to her and helped her to the table.

"I made you this, it helps me when I get a hangover." I said as I handed Emily the grilled cheese I had made for Emily.

"Thank you." She said as she started to eat the sandwich.

"How was your date?" I asked.

"He was ok, but I don't think he is my type." Emily answered.

"You've got a type?" I asked and Emily blushed slightly.

"Well, I don't know if I have a type I just don't think I can imagine having a future with that guy." Emily tried to explain, blushing uncomfortable as she talked.

"Relax Emmy, I'm just messing with you." I said trying to not laugh.

"So uncool, Paige. And never call me Emmy again only my parents get to call me that." Emily said.

"No problem, Emsy." I said still teasing her.

"I am so going to get you for that." Emily said and was about to get up but she stopped herself halfway up and sat down on the chair again.

"Need some aspirin or something?" I asked.

"I would like some Tylenol if you got some." Emily said and I nodded and got some for her.

"You look like you could use some more rest." I said as Emily started to rest her head against the table and groaned.

"Just, give me a few hours and I'll be fine." Emily said.

"I think it's time to check if the fire alarm works." I joked.

"I'll pay you five million dollars if you leave that thing alone." Emily said.

"Two million." I said.

"Damn you." Emily said, I knew she didn't mean it.

"Ok, come here." I said and walked up next to Emily.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked as I placed her arm around my neck.

"I'm getting you to bed, you need to rest until your hangover is over." I explained as I got Emily up to her feet.

"I'll recover faster once I'm up." Emily said.

"No you won't, just get some rest and then you'll feel better." I said.

"No, I'm not tired." Emily pouted as she didn't resist me as I made her walk back to my bedroom.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice, I put some cough syrup in your Tylenol and you'll pass out any second." I lied as I got Emily in my bedroom, I put her in my bed again as she yawned as soon as I got her on the bed. After a few seconds she fell asleep and I sneaked out of the room trying to not wake her up. She still needed some rest since it was obvious that she had drank more than she could handle.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I opened my eyes and saw that it was already in the afternoon, I had been sleeping for almost the entire day. I sat up and I felt I didn't have a headache anymore and I could walk without having to lean against something. It felt good that my hangover was over and I could walk into a bright room without feeling like a vampire in daylight but I still felt awkward that I had spent another night at Paige's place, if Ben knew about this I wouldn't live to see the end of it.

I went out of the bedroom to see Paige sitting on a couch watching some TV. She turned to me and smiled. "Finally awake." She said.

"No, I'm sleepwalking." I joked and we both giggled.

"Do you feel any better?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I feel much better now." I said.

Paige nodded at me and there was something about her smile that made me feel like being just as happy as she was.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Ten hours, give or take a few minutes." Paige said.

"Oh, that's… a long time." I said while I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.

"Are you hungry? I can warm up some leftovers?" Paige asked.

"No, I don't really feel hungry." I said.

"Ok." Paige said, then neither one of us said anything. Why did it feel awkward? It shouldn't have to feel awkward.

Suddenly an alarm went on and Paige picked up her cellphone and turned it off. "I don't mean to sound rude but you'll have to leave now." She said.

"Why? You got a hot date?" I asked trying to joke away that awkward silence from a few seconds ago.

"No, I'm going for a swim." Paige said. "My aunt and uncle owns a gym and they let me use the pool there to train after it's closed." Paige explained.

"Ok, cool aunt and uncle. What gym is it?" I asked.

"It's called Adamantine Force." Paige answered.

"No way, that Adamantine Force?" I asked, I had heard about that gym, it was supposed to be really advanced, modern and it gets great results. I had always wanted to try that place but I had never had the time or money to get a membership.

"The one and only." Paige said. "Wanna come with me?" Paige asked.

"Yes!" I almost shouted, I didn't wanted to take any advantage to Paige's hospitality.

"Ok." Paige said and grabbed a duffle bag. "Wanna share mine or do you want your own?" She asked. "I'd like to borrow one." I said and Paige went to her closet and came back with another duffle bag. "I've got another towel in it." She said as she handed it to me.

"What about a swimsuit?" I asked.

"I thought we could skinny dip." Paige said.

I almost blushed when Paige said that, I wasn't modest or uncomfortable with my body but the thought of being naked was embarrassing for me.

"I'm just joking, there are swimsuits at the gym." Paige said and I relaxed.

"How many girls have you used that line on?" I joked.

"Just the once I like." Paige said.

Then we went to the bus and once we got to the gym Paige unlocked the front door.

"Really cool that they trust you with the key." I said once we got indoors

"Ever since I was a kid my dream was to be a professional swimmer and I guess my aunt and uncle wanted me to make that dream come true." I Paige said and I could see a small spark in her eye like she still wanted it to happened.

"But I gave up on that dream a long time ago and they still let me use this place to swim… I guess they want me to pick up on that dream again." Paige sighed, I could tell that there was something she wasn't telling me but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Where are the swimsuits?" I asked.

"This way." Paige said and showed me where the swimsuits were. "They sell some to make a few extra bucks." Paige said as she handed me a swimsuit.

"It's ok, I don't think they'll mind if I say I got it." Paige said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've borrowed more of these things than I care to remember." Paige said then I went to the locker room and got changed then I saw Paige walking up to me wearing the same dark blue colored swimsuit that I wore, I couldn't help but llook at how it perfectly hugged her body.

"You ready?" Paige asked.

"For what?" I asked waking up from my almost day dreaming.

"Swimming." Paige said. "Are you sure you've sobered up?" She asked and I nodded.

"I might still be a bit buzzed" I said.

"You think you should swim?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I followed Paige out of the locker room and then I saw the biggest pool I've ever seen.

"Wow, it's huge!" I gasped as I walked up to the edge and dipped my toe in the water.

I looked smiling at Paige who did a perfect swan dive into the pool and started to swim, her style was flawless like she was born to swim, once she got to the other end of the pool she turned under the water and made it back to where I was standing. I was mesmerized, I had never seen anyone move like that in the water.

"So scholarship girl, wanna show me what you've got?" Paige asked and I jumped into the pool and swam up next to her.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked. I could tell that Paige was competitive, she had the exact same look in her eyes like Spencer would have whenever she was competing against me, Hanna and Aria, the only thing I had ever beaten Spencer in was swimming so I was going to show Paige that I wasn't a sloth in the water.

"Maybe I do." Paige said as splashed some water at me.

"Ok, you're on." I said and we both got out of the pool and stood in position ready to dive.

We jumped into the pool at the same time and then I pushed myself to show Paige why I'm the anchor on the swim team. I noticed that Paige was moving even faster now than when she jumped into the pool. I kept pushing myself harder and harder trying to keep up with Paige she was incredible at this I couldn't remember the last time I had been swimming against someone like her, once we had reached the end of the pool and turned she was already swimming past me, no matter how much I pushed myself I couldn't gain on her. Once she had reached the wall I was about 1,5 seconds after her.

"Wow, that was incredible." I said.

"You weren't too bad yourself." Paige said.

"Me? You were like a torpedo. I've never seen anyone swim that fast." I said.

"Lots of training." Paige said.

"Want a rematch?" Paige asked and I nodded, I wasn't going to let her win this time.

Later:

Paige and I had a lot of rematches and we tied most of them but I had to push myself very hard to keep up with Paige, it was like she was part shark once she was in the water.

Now we were out of the pool and sitting by the edge dipping our feet in the water.

"You were incredible in there." I said.

"You did great yourself, it's been a long time since I tied with someone." Paige said.

"Well, you did win most races." I said.

"Undefeated in the middle school swim team." Paige said confident.

"No way." I said.

"Yes I was." Paige said.

"You big liar." I said and splashed some water at Paige.

"Hey!" Paige cried and splashed back at me, we had a short splash fight and when it was over I tried to get up but I slipped and when Paige tried to catch me she got pulled with me into the pool.

I swam back up to the surface and when I looked forward I saw that Paige was just a foot in front of me, her wet hair was looking lovely as it was draped down and I looked into her big brown eyes and I was lost in them. Without thinking I moved closer towards Paige all I could think of was her big brown eyes and I slowly swam towards her, I discreetly bit my bottom lip as I wondered how Paige's lips would feel pressed against mine.

Suddenly a bell started to ring and I was brought back to reality, Paige looked up and said "That's just the cleaning protocol." She said and swam to the pools edge, good thing she didn't noticed how close I was to kiss her.

I mentally slapped myself, I had almost kissed Paige. Why did I even think about doing that I wasn't gay or bi, I got worried thinking there was something seriously wrong with me as I swam after Paige to the pools edge and she helped me up.

"I should go turn that thing of." Paige said and went to turn of the bell that was still ringing. I couldn't help but look at her as she walked, but then I realized that I was checking her out, almost in the same way Hanna would check out a new dress. I quickly grabbed my towel and ran to the locker room where I got changed and took a very cold shower so I wouldn't think about Paige that way.

After the shower I got dressed and I started to wonder why I thought about kissing Paige, maybe it was because I was reminded of my first kiss with Ben. I had broken a school record and Ben congratulated me by lifting me in his arms and jump into the pool and when I was going to shout at him he surprised me by kissing me from out of nowhere.

When I was dressed Paige walked in still wearing her swimsuit. "Wow, finished showering already?" She asked.

"Yeah, there was only clod water in the showers I tried, so I just took a quick one." I said.

"If you wanted warm water I could have turned up the heat for you." Paige said.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind next time." I said and was about to walk back to the front door.

"Thanks for joining me, I had a great time." Paige said.

I stopped and turned to Paige "I had fun too." I said and I really meant it.

"I have to go now, but you still got my number if you want to hang out some other time." I said as I left the locker room.

A week later:

I was in my dorm finishing my studies. This week I had been on two more dates with Lucas (one of them was a double date with Hanna and Caleb). Lucas was still a very nice guy but he didn't really click for me, but if I'd tell that to Hanna she'd just say I need more time to get to know him, and I think that Lucas didn't thought I was his type either.

Now I was done and I had no idea what to do, I leaned onto my desk and let out a bored sigh. Then I looked over at my cellphone and started to check my contacts. I knew Spencer, Hanna and Aria wasn't in town so I couldn't call them but as I scrolled through my contacts I found Paige's number so I decided to send her a text.

 **To Paige: Hi, it's Emily. I just wondered if you wanted to hang out.**

I pressed send and then it didn't take long for Paige to answer.

 **From Paige: Sure, I'm of work in 15 min.**

 **To Paige: I got my car and I can pick you up.**

 **From Paige: Sounds good, just don't take a detour through the bar again XD**

 **To Paige: Haha very funny, I'll see you soon.**

 **From Paige: Ok, I'll see you later.**

Then I got my car keys and I went to my car, I knew that I wasn't in any rush but I was really looking forward to see Paige, I had only met her a few times but I really liked to spend time with her.

Once I was outside The Striped Grill and parked my car at the street corner just as Paige walked out of the restaurant. I honked my horn and waved at her and once she noticed me she walked up to my car and got into the passenger seat.

"Hi, nice car." Paige said as I started to drive.

"Thank you, I won it at a high school dance, they had a lottery and the winner got the car." I said.

"So, what do you want to do?" Paige asked

"I honestly don't know, I hoped you'd have a suggestion." I said.

"Sorry, I got nothing." Paige said.

"Ok, let's just drive round for a while maybe we'll find something." I said and I started to drive around as Paige and I made some small talk. After driving for a while we gave up so I asked Paige if she wanted to come to my dorm and watch a movie and she agreed.

Once we were back to my dorm Paige sat down on my bed as I put my keys in a drawer.

"So, do you see any movie you want to see or should I start Netflix?" I asked.

Paige got up and checked my Blue rays and DVDs. "What would your date watch?" she asked.

"Probably Gotham." I said.

"What's that movie about?" Paige asked.

"It's a series that takes place when Bruce is a child." I explained.

"Who?" Paige asked.

"Bruce Wayne." I said but Paige just looked confused at me.

"Seriously, you don't know who Bruce Wayne is?" I asked, I sort of assumed that Paige would have known who Batman was but she just shrugged.

"Ok, so Bruce Wayne is a kid whose parents are billionaires. He and his parents lives in a very dark and corrupted town and one night they got to the opera and when they a mugger tried to rob them but when the mugger has the money." I started to explain.

"Oh, so he becomes a police when he grows up." Paige guessed.

"No he becomes Batman." I said and Paige looks confused at me.

"What does he turn into a mutated bat or something?" She asked.

"No, he becomes a vigilante who fights criminals." I explained.

"That sounds cool, let's watch Bruce Wayne." Paige said.

"Yeah, I think you might like it." I said and turned on Netflix to find Batman begins and then I sat down next to Paige and we started to watch the movie.

Paige really seemed to like that movie, she was pretty much glued to the screen the entire time we watched it.

"So, what did you think?" I asked after the movie was over.

"It was incredible." Paige said, I wondered if I should tell her about the sequels or the other Batman movies.

"Well, Batman is badass." I said. I wouldn't normally watch Batman. The first time I saw one of the Batman movies was when Toby had a movie night at his place and even though it wasn't the type of movie I'd watch I thought it was ok.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen that movie before." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I just never heard of it." Paige said.

I was about to tell her that there were sequels but then there was a knock on the door.

Before I had time to get of my bed the door opened and my mom and dad walked in.

"Hi, Emmy." My dad said.

"We came here to surprise you with a dinner." My mom said as they walked in.

I got nervous, like if they would have walked in on me kissing Paige.

"You ok?" Paige whispered into my ear and I just shock my head.

"It's ok, you can do this." Paige whispered into my ear and I got up from the bed slightly calmer.

"Mom, dad, this is Paige, she's my friend." I said and they greeted Paige being nicely as always.

"So, how about that dinner? You can come too if you want." My dad said as he looked at Paige.

"Oh, I don't want to be of any trouble." Paige said.

"It's no trouble, I'm buying." My dad said.

"Ok, then. Just as long as we're not going to eat at The Striped Grill then I'm good." Paige said and my parent starred a bit surprised at her.

"She works there." I explained.

"Ok, does any of you know any good restaurants around this area?" My mom asked.

"Well, there is this Asian restaurant called Tai hoa." Paige said.

"Ok, we'll go there." On the way to the restaurant my parents asked me a lot of questions and also some to Paige. They got to know her well and they seemed to like that she enjoyed swimming just as much as I did and once Paige told them about her parents they didn't asked much more personal questions to her, but I think that they liked her in general.

We got to the restaurant and once we had ordered the food from the waiter my parents kept talking about my childhood telling Paige embarrassing stories about me as a kid, like the time I when I was 2 and thought there was a monster under the sink.

Paige laughed at the stories while I blushed and wanted to hid under the table. My dad noticed that and said "Come on Emmy, we're just reliving some memories." He would always say that but why did it always be memories of me doing something embarrassing?

"Oh, and you've got to see this." My mom said and held up her phone to Paige.

"This is when Emily went to the beach for the first time." My mom said and I knew what she was doing, she was showing Paige some of my baby photos.

Paige laughed as she looked at the photos of me as a baby, I wanted to just run up to my mom, take her cellphone and just throw it to the other side of the earth at this point. When the waiter finally got her with our food we started to eat and my mom turned off her phone.

After the dinner my dad payed the bill and he and my mom went back home.

"Do you think your parents like me?" Paige asked.

"Considering they showed you my baby photos and told you about some of the most embarrassing moments in my life I think they really like you." I said.

"They seem like really nice people." Paige said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I wish they'd just be quiet." I said.

"Hey, they might be annoying, but they are still your family." Paige said.

"I should know, you might hate it when they do that, but ever since I was twelve I'd want my parents to tell embarrassing stories about me." Paige said and I saw a tear in her eye.

"Hey…" I said and hugged Paige. "It's ok to cry." I said as I patted her back.

"It's just that seeing you and your parents do that reminded me of something I'm never going to have." Paige sobbed. "I feel so lonely"

I broke the hug and looked into Paige's eyes one more time. "I promise you that you'll never be alone again." I said as I tried to comfort Paige.

When Paige gave me a small smile I lost myself into her eyes and before I knew what was going on I was kissing Paige, I had no idea what just happened I was standing there with my lips against her lips and I was sucking on her bottom lip.

I quickly broke the kiss and took a few steps back. "Oh, god I'm so sorry… I don't know why… I didn't mean to…" I said as I kept backing away from Paige.

"Emily…" Paige said and reached out her hand but I just turned away and started to run.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed as I ran from Paige.


	5. Chapter 5: Grzplfx

**Chapter 5: Grzplfx**

 **A/N: Here is the newest chapter I hope you'll like it, please let me know what you think about this story**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

It had been almost a week since that last time I saw Paige; I couldn't believe that I had kissed her, what was I thinking?

I had avoided her calls and I had stayed indoors for the most of my days to avoid any awkward meeting with Paige.

Right now I'm playing scrabble with Spencer, Hanna and Aria. We had played this board game since we were nine but we played with different rules. The rules we used was a bit similar to normal scrabble we start with 7 letters each and when we spell a word we draw as many letters as we used to spell that word, two words can't cross each other and if one of us can't spell a word with the letters that person have then that person gets eliminated. To win a person have to spell one word using all seven letters or when the others are eliminated.

Usually Spencer would win, she's so competitive we'd have to look up most word she spelled.

"Ok, B-R-U-S-H, brush." Aria said as she spelled a word.

"If that word had one more letter you'd win." Spencer said and checked her letters.

"Ok, my turn." Spencer said. "I-N, in." Spencer said.

"No way, you used an easy word." Hanna said.

"You sound surprised." Spencer said.

"It's just, I expected you to use words that are almost impossible to pounce." Hanna said.

"Maybe she didn't had letters for another word." Aria said.

"Ok, my turn." Hanna said and looked at the letters, she instantly got a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Han? Missing letters to spell a word?" Aria asked.

"No, I just noticed that I'm going to win this." Hanna said and picked up all her letters. "G-R-Z-P-L-F-X, grzplfx. I won." Hanna said.

"Hanna, grzplfx is not a word." Spencer said.

"Sure it is a word, it's right there on the board isn't it?" Hanna said and pointed to the word she had just written.

I couldn't help but giggle when Hanna kept trying to convince everyone that what she had written was a word.

"Ok, use it in a sentence." Spencer said.

"Oh, ok." Hanna said and cleared her throat. "Hanna, grzplfx is not a word." Hanna said mimicking Spencer.

"Ha ha very funny." Spencer said.

"Ok, let's vote, who thinks grzplfx is a word?" Aria said and Hanna quickly raised her hand and I raised my hand as well since I thought it was a funny word.

"Seriously?" Spencer said and stared at me.

"I think it sounds funny." I said.

"Whatever, who thinks grzplfx isn't a word?" Aria said and she and Spencer raised their hands.

"Ok, 2 for and 2 against, since I started the poll that means I'm the tie breaker and I vote that grzplfx isn't a word so sorry Hanna, you're eliminated." Aria said and Hanna pouted as she sat down.

"Better luck next time." I said and Hanna sat next to me so she could see my letters.

It was my turn now. "W-A-R-M, warm." I said.

"So, how is the swimming going?" Hanna asked as I picked my 4 new letters.

"It's going good." I said.

"Still the star of the team." Hanna said and gave me a playful shove.

"Paige." I suddenly heard Aria say.

"What?" I said and almost jumped.

"P-A-G-E" Aria said and pointed to the letters she had spelled.

"You ok?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just a bit distracted, I've been cramming for a test these last days and I don't think I got my head in the game." I lied.

"Well, that means I'm getting an easy win." Spencer said.

"Winner, W-I-N-N-E-R." Spencer spelled out her word.

"I wouldn't be that confident, Emily can still win this." Hanna said.

"Really?" Spencer asked, having her competitive face on.

"Yes, Y-E-S" I said as I spelled a new word.

"I give up; I can't spell any words with the letters I got." Aria said.

"Just you and me." Spencer said looking at me like she was a hunter.

"Your move." Hanna said, she really wanted me to win this match, I didn't mind if I won or lose, all that really matters for me was if I did my best.

"A-T-L-A-S, Atlas." Spencer said.

"What word is that?" Hanna asked.

"It's a Greek god. He was the god that was holding up the sky." Spencer said.

Hanna looked at Spencer disbelieving her and then I checked up that name online and Spencer was right, no big surprise there.

I looked down to the letters I had; A, S, E, L, N, I, B.

How much as I tried I couldn't figure out any word. I was just about to give up.

"EMILY, LESBIAN!" Hanna suddenly screamed.

Fuck, Hanna must have seen when I kissed Paige and she's been keeping quiet about this until now. I was so embarrassed that I started to blush.

"Hanna, what do you mean?" I asked probably looking redder than a tomato.

"L-E-S-B-I-A-N, lesbian." Hanna said and pointed to my letters.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Spencer said.

"There are no rules that forbids this." Hanna said.

I quickly spelled the word and since I used all my seven letters I won, Spencer was complaining for a while but she quickly got over it.

"So, anything going on with you and Lucas?" Aria asked.

"You guys know?" I asked.

"Hanna told us right after your first date." Spencer said.

"So, anything else that has happened between you two?" Hanna asked.

"No, not much I've been taking it slow." I said.

"Come on Emily, if you wait too long it'll be too late." Hanna said.

"I agree with Hanna." Aria said. "If you wait too long you might turn into a crazy cat lady."

"Well, actually they won't allow pets in dorms because of the allergy risks." Spencer said. "But Hanna is right, it's been a very long time since Ben and you should start see people." Spencer continued.

If you only knew that I kissed another girl, then they would say it's been too long since I was out with a guy.

"Guys, I'm not going to be a crazy cat lady." I said.

"Ok, but you should really give it a chance, Caleb and I are going to the movies tomorrow why don't you and Lucas join us for a double date?" Hanna said.

I wanted to say no but then the other girl would back Hanna up until I'd cave in so I sigh and said "Yes I'll come with you, what movie will we see?"

Hanna said "We'll I did owe Lucas that I'd see the new Star Wars movie with him so I think it'll be that movie."

Great, so now I'm going to see a sequel to a franchise I haven't heard anything about, plus I'm going with a guy who I wasn't really feeling anything for. Sure he was a nice guy and all but I just couldn't picture me having a future with him.

"That's great, too bad it wasn't a horror movie, then you could lean up against your brave guy and feel safe." Hanna teased.

"Like I'd be scared of that, I love zombie movies. If anything he'll lean against me if we watch a horror movie." I said.

"You don't have to be afraid of horror movies you just need to pretend, guys love that." Hanna said.

"Emily, you don't have to do that." Aria said.

After that we sat down and played another game of scrabble and then Spencer and Aria left but Hanna stayed since she wanted to talk some more about the double date.

We talked for a long time and when it was late Hanna asked if she could stay the night. We had shared a bed before when we had sleepovers so I was ok with it. When we had gotten ready for bed Hanna sat up.

"I thought we were going to bed." I said.

"I'm not that tired yet, let's watch something on Netflix." Hanna said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's Saturday tomorrow, come on let's watch a movie until we fall asleep like when we were kids." Hanna said.

Hanna turned on my smart TV and clicked on the Netflix app, as soon as Netflix started she saw that the latest movie I had watched was Batman begins.

"Emily, when did you watch that movie?" Hanna asked.

"Last week." I answered.

"I didn't know you liked Batman movies." Hanna said.

"I think they are ok, but I had someone over that day." I said, I was too tired to talk.

"Wait, you had someone in your dorm? Was it Lucas?" Hanna asked.

"No." I said as I crawled into bed next to Hanna.

"Well, who was it then? If you've met someone else, you should have said that earlier so I wouldn't set you up with Lucas." Hanna said.

"It was Lucas." I lied.

"I knew it." Hanna said.

"So did you guys… you know." Hanna said and nodded to the bed we both were in.

"HANNA! No I'm not that kind of woman." I said. "He just came over and we watched a movie." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Hanna asked.

"Lucas didn't want to have that talk with you, it'd be too embarrassing for him." I kept lying. "He made me promise to not tell you." I kept lying.

"Ok, don't worry Em, I won't tell Lucas." Hanna said and turned on the movie legally blonde 2.

"I'm really glad you get along with Lucas, you should be with someone who makes you feel special and you feel you can be yourself around." Hanna said.

"But I don't know if I should… you know. Take that chance." I said.

"You really should. Once you're with the right one." Hanna said.

"But what if I like someone but I don't know if it's the right one?" I said.

"When you think that about a person then that is the right one." Hanna said.

Then we returned to watch the movie, I fell asleep long before the credits.

The next morning Hanna left right after breakfast.

I knew what I should do, what Hanna had told me last night had really made me think, all things she had said sounded just like how I felt when I was around Paige and I had never been able to stop thinking about her, what if being with Paige made all the bed thing worth it then I should be with her.

I got to my car and drove to Paige's apartment, it took me almost an hour since I was too nervous to talk to Paige, what if she'd just slam the door in my face? What if she wouldn't listen to me? What if she wouldn't forgive me?"

Once I got to the apartment I walked up the stairs and once I reached Paige's floor I stood outside the door and I took four deep breaths before I knocked on the door.

Paige opened the door and she looked stunned when she saw me, she looked like she had just gotten out of bed since she was wearing a baggy t-shirt, sweatpants and she had a toothbrush in her mouth.

"Hi, I know I've been acting terribly around you and you've got every right to be mad at me." I said and Paige looked at me, it was hard to tell if she was tired or mad at me, but at least she didn't slam the door.

"I'm sorry for everything I have done, that night when I kissed you and ran… I panicked. I didn't know why I did that." I said and Paige took out her toothbrush.

"Are you saying that it was a mistake?" Paige asked.

No, no matter what I said everything came out wrong.

"I was scared because I think I like you… I mean really like you." I said.

"You do?" Paige said surprised.

"Yes… yes I do, I'm just worried that if I say it… if I tell everyone I'm gay they will hate me." I said.

"I know what that's like." Paige said.

"Listen, I want to be with you, but I'm just too scared to tell everyone." I said.

"I'm not going to force you to come out, I'll wait for you." Paige said.

Paige walked in and I followed her.

"I know how hard and scary it's to come out to your friends and family." Paige said.

"It feels like I'm going to make everyone hate me." I said. "But I want to be with you. You and no one other." I continued.

"I like you too." Paige said.

"I want to be able to be with you, I want to introduce you to my friends as my girlfriend but I'm too scared." I said.

"It's not easy, when I came out I had this uncle who got very homophobic towards me but everyone else accepted me, some took a bit longer than other. I'll wait for you." Paige said.

"I don't think it's fair for you." I said as I looked into Paige's big brown eyes.

"You'll come out when you are ready." Paige said and squeezed my hand.

"But, what if I'm too scared?" I asked.

"You won't." Paige said and then we kissed, it was like neither one of us had any control over the urge in our lips.

Paige cupped the back of my head and I moved my hand through her auburn hair.

Our lips parted and we looked into each other's eyes before we kissed again, softly this time.

I guess this will make it harder than I thought.

After the second kiss I leaned against Paige and she kissed the top of my head.

"Paige, can I ask you something?" I asked to break the silence.

"Sure, anything" Paige said.

"Do you think grzplfx is a word?"


	6. Chapter 6: It's Complicated

**Chapter 6: It's Complicated**

 **A/N: Thank you "Me A Genious" for helping me with this chapter**

* * *

 **Paige's Pov-**

Emily and I had a long talk after she said she had feelings for me. I could see in her eyes that she was terrified to come out to her friends and family and I knew exactly how that felt, when I came out I was terrified to lose the last of my family since my parents were both already dead. I wanted Emily to come out on her own terms and until them I was going to wait for her.

We had decided to have a lunch date today at a restaurant town, I guess Emily wanted people to think that we were just friends if someone she knew would see us.

I sat at the table and waited for Emily and after a while I saw her entering the restaurant, she walked up and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry I'm late my friend Hanna wanted to talk me into going on a double date with the guy she keeps trying to set me up with." Emily said as she sat down.

"And now you're with your secret lover." I joked but Emily just dipped her head.

"That was a joke." I said trying to calm Emily down.

So, how is the swimming going?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not improving but at least I'm not getting worse." Emily said.

"You're judging yourself too hard." I said but Emily still looked like she was blaming herself for not getting better times when she practiced swimming, but then again it's hard to beat the best.

"Emily, listen." I said and reached over and touched her hand.

"You can't beat your own time because you're already the best." I said.

"I need to be better than that or I might lose my scholarship." Emily said.

"Ok, you know what. You need to have some fun." I said and Emily looked questioning at me.

"A friend of mine is having a party and you'll be my plus one." 'I said.

"But Paige…"

"No buts, you need to have fun and you won't have more of a fun time at the gay club tonight." I said.

Emily looked like she was about to crawl under the table. "Gay club? What if my friends or parents will see me in there?" She said.

"If they see you in there that means they are in there." I said.

"Besides, you have no idea how fun these clubs are." I continued.

"Ok." Emily then said.

"Ok?" I asked.

"I'll go with you." she said and smiled.

"Yes!" I said maybe a bit louder than I had to but I was happy that Emily loosened up, Emily on the other hand was blushing by embarrassment and looked like she was about to hide under the table.

"Sorry." I whispered feeling a bit dumb over almost shouting.

Then we got our food and started to eat, then a blonde girl walked up behind Emily and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Guess whom?" She said as two other girls walked up next to the blonde.

"Hanna." Emily said and the other girls sat down around her.

"So, who is this?" The blonde girl said and pointed to me.

"Guys, this is Paige, I'm training her to swim." Emily said.

"Paige, this are my friends Hanna, Aria and Spencer." Emily said introduced her friends to me.

"So, Emily is teaching you to swim?" Aria asked and Emily looked like she was about to plead for me to play along.

"Yeah, I never learn to swim as a kid and last summer I almost drown when some guy pushed me into a lake so I figured I should learn how to swim." I lied.

"Well, you're very lucky, Emily here is the best swimmer in the world, full swimming scholarship and everything." Hanna said.

"I know; she told me everything." I said.

"So, Ems, is this part of the training? Eating lunch with your student?" Spencer asked.

"No, we're just having a lunch as friends." Emily said putting some emphasis when she said friends.

"What's with the emphasis?" Aria asked.

"That's because I'm gay and most of my friends who has seen us hanging out together assumed that we were on a date." I lied before Emily would say something.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I couldn't believe it, Paige just blurted out that she was gay like it wasn't a big deal. I'd never dare to say it just like that.

"Oh, I didn't expect that." Hanna said and sat down next to me.

"Good thing she said that I was about to suggest one of Caleb's friends for her." Hanna whispered into my ear.

"So Paige, have you meet any girls lately?" Hanna asked.

"It's complicated." Paige answered.

"Please tell me." Hanna said excited to find out.

"Hanna! This is something personal." I said making Hanna back off from Paige.

"What, I was just asking." Hanna said.

"So, got any plans for tonight?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah Emily and I are going to a gay club tonight." Paige said.

"A friend of Paige is having a party and Paige invited me." I said.

"No way, can you fix so we can get in as well?" Hanna asked.

Spencer, Aria and I stared at her.

"What? When was the last time we went to a club and had a blast?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna! Don't you think the other people in the club will get the wrong idea from us if we walk into a gay club?" Spencer asked.

"Only if we do something that makes them get that idea." Hanna said.

"I guess I could see if I can fix something." Paige said, I kicked Paige from under the table when Paige had finished her sentence. I swear that girl is going to be the death of me.

"Well, if it's ok I guess I can go." Spencer said.

"Me too." Aria said.

"Ok, I'll make a few calls and I'll text you the time and address." Paige said and after a while my friends left and once they were gone I glared at Paige.

"What was that?" I asked.

"When Hanna asked I just couldn't say no." Paige answered.

"It's just two letters and it rhymes with go." I said.

"Well now it's done and besides now when your friends are going to be there they won't suspect anything. They will be too busy on the dancefloor to notice anything." Paige said.

"I hope you're right." I said.

"Trust me, they won't suspect a thing… and aow" Paige said as she rubbed her leg.

"You'll live." I said.

"Come on Emily, you're a swimmer, if you wanted to you could kick my leg off." Paige said in a teasing voice making it hard for me to stay mad at her.

"I couldn't possibly do that." I said smiling.

"Sure you could, I can't feel my leg anymore." Paige kept joking and tried to stand up and faked tripping.

"My leg hurts, please come and kiss it better." Paige said.

"No, I'm not doing that." I said blushing.

"Please Emmy, my leg hurts so much." Paige said and tried to pout but I could see that she was laughing with her eyes.

"You're such a dork McCullers." I said.

"So, we're on a last name basics now?" Paige asked.

"Just when you're a dork." I said.

"So, no kiss?" Paige asked.

"Maybe after the club." I said.

Paige smiled and asked for my phone so she could text the info to my friends.

That night:

I was in the line of the club, my friends and Paige was with me and there were only a few other people in front of us.

"I can't believe this is happening." Hanna said sounding excited.

I felt a bit uncomfortable myself, I was probably going to stay close to Paige for most of the night so no other girl would try to flirt with me.

After a few minutes we were in the club and there was loud music blasting at us, it was too hard to tell what anyone were saying, I grabbed Paige's arm to make sure she'd be close to me since this was way out of my comfort zone.

Paige looked back at me and smiled.

Hanna was excited as always as she ran up to the dancefloor and disappeared in the huge crowd that was already on the dancefloor. While Spencer and Aria walked to the bar ordering a few drinks.

"Let's go!" Paige yelled and dragged me to the dancefloor and then she suddenly stopped us and started to dance right in front of me.

"Oh… my… god!" I said to myself as I saw how Paige danced, she danced like an idiot but she didn't seem to care, how could she be such a dork and still make me think she was the most adorable girl in the world.

I started to relax and dance next to her trying to keep up with Paige's quick rhythm, it was a challenge and after a while I could feel I was getting exhausted.

I had to yell to Paige that I had to sit down and she helped me to a seat.

Paige sat down next to me and placed her hand on my leg. I had to admit this was fun and I could see that the girls were enjoying themselves. I really had a good time.

"Can you get me a drink?" I asked.

"Sure, what drink do you want?" Paige asked.

"Surprise me." I said and Page walked to the bar desk and I sat there and waited for her.

I quickly got impatient and got up to be with Paige when I saw something that made me furious, Paige was sitting and flirting with the bartender. I could see how Paige laughed as she talked with the bartender who apparently was very interesting since Paige was close enough to smell her breath.

Paige then left and the bartender touched her arm as she started to walk towards me. She spotted me and started to walk towards me.

"I got your drink." Paige said and I faked a smile as I took the glass from Paige's hand, then I emptied it all over Paige in anger.

Paige looked at me very shocked.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Oh, I think you know." I said angry and started to walk away from Paige, I couldn't stand looking at her.

"Emily!" Paige cried after me but

I ignored her as I stormed out of the club.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I was standing there still wondering why Emily got mad at me.

"Wow, seems like your date went bad." Rita, the places bartender and one of my best friends said as she walked up to me.

"I don't know what happened, she just got mad and left." I said.

"I see she did something else." Rita said and touched my wet hair. "Come here, I'll get you a towel." Rita continued.

"Rita, I'm not drenched." I said.

"That's so you, McCullers. Ever since elementary school you've always tried to show you didn't need any help." Rita said.

"Good thing your arm healed, last time I saw you, you really couldn't wait to get that cast off." Rita continued referring to the last time we had seen each other, I had broken my arm from an accident when we were riding our bicycles and I went off road to show off. That ended with me falling off my bike and breaking my arm in two places.

"It's healed now; you don't have to worry about that." I said.

"Well it's been nice seeing you, if you want my boyfriend can get you a ride when he picks me up." Rita said.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Well, I have to get back to work or the girl I'm filling in for will get fired, see ya." Rita said and went back to the bar and I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Emily.

 **Emily, I'm sorry can you please let me talk to you.**

I sent the text hoping that she'd at least say what I did that made her so mad.


	7. Chapter 7: Please Talk To Me

**Chapter 7: Please Talk To Me**

 **A/N: I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update this story, I have no excuse to why it took so long all I can say is that I'm really sorry for having you wait for so long I'm not even sure if there are people who still reads this story since I'm taking forever to update it.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Emily please talk to me. I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. Please call me…"

I was listening to another voicemail Paige had sent me, she had been blowing up my cellphone ever since that night at the club where I had caught her flirting with that girl. I was mad at her for doing that behind my back and not expecting me to notice.

I sat down and groaned as I couldn't stop thinking of Paige and that girl. How could Paige do that to me?

My phone started to buzz once again, I got so mad I threw it across the room and it hit the wall and crashed on the floor.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I walked over and picked up my phone, the display had few big cracks on it but otherwise the phone was still working.

"Son of a bitch." I said as I saw the text I just got. It was from Ben where he called me a dyke again. I didn't bother to care anymore I just turned of my cellphone and sat down with my book trying to do some homework but I just ended up looking at the book not understanding a thing.

When I looked up again I saw that it was late, time had just passed by without me noticing it.

I went to bed and tried to get some sleep so I wouldn't have trouble keeping up in my classes.

 **Paige's Pov-**

Emily still wouldn't answer to any of my voicemails or text, I really wanted to fix this but I didn't knew how to since I had no idea why Emily was mad at me in the first place.

I was Ashley with her swimming technique.

"Paige, id everything alright?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered.

"No you're not, I can tell something is wrong." Ashley said.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"You aren't as focused as you usually are and you're not even wearing your swimsuit, at this point you've usually been in the pool for a long time." Ashley said.

"I had a fever a few days ago and I don't want to risk getting worse now when I'm mostly recovered." I lied.

Ashley looked at me like she tried to see any signs that I was lying so I put on my very best poker face trying to hide how I was feeling.

"You're lying." Ashley said.

"No I'm not." I said back.

"Yes you do, when you lie you try too hard to hide that you're lying." Ashley said.

"Now really, what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Well, there is this girl…" I started and Ashley made a strange sound.

"Paigey, since when do you have girl problems?" She teased.

"Since a few weeks ago, she kissed me once then I brought her to a club and now she is mad at me and I don't even know why." I explained.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Ashley asked.

"I've been calling her like crazy but she won't answer her phone when I'm calling, she just ignores me." I said.

"Then why don't you go talk to her in person?" Ashley asked me.

"I have thought about it, but I'm not sure what to say if I see her." I answered.

"You'll know that when you see her." Ashley said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said, after all I was now only making excuses to not go to Emily.

"Of course I'm right, I'm smart." Ashley said and started with her backstrokes, splashing some water to me.

"Oh, you're so dead when I get you." I said and followed her along the pool like a wolf stalking a sheep, when she has to get out of the water I'd get her.

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was in the pool practicing my strokes. The second when I jumped into the pool I felt relaxed, like I was at peace.

As I swam I suddenly heard a door slam shut. "Who is it?" I asked as I held onto the pools edge.

I saw Paige walking in and I didn't wanted to talk to her. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Emily… We need to talk." Paige said.

"No we don't!" I said as I got out of the pool to confront her.

"Emily, I've been trying to call you for weeks and tried to talk to you but you won't answer and that's why I got here. Emily why are you mad at me?" Paige asked.

"Oh, you know what you did!" I said offended that Paige said that.

"Emily, please… did I push you too far when we went to the club? Did I forget your birthday? What did I do?" Paige asked.

"You really don't know what you did." I said. "You walked up to some random girl and flirted with her, like you just found some easier girl and get a nice fuck and then ignore me." I said as I got remembered that Ben had cheated on me.

"Emily, that girl was my friend Rita and she is straight, I'd never cheat on you." Paige said and I could see the sincerity in her eyes, she was telling the truth.

"Oh god, Paige I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged her, now I felt awful for treating Paige like that.

"Paige I'm so sorry for not letting you talk… and for avoiding you on purpose… and now I'm getting you all wet." I said as I broke away from hugging Paige.

Now it felt like everything I was doing went wrong. I felt so bad I started to cry a little.

"Emily, I would never cheat on you, I feel hurt that you'd think something like that about me." Paige said.

"I'm a mess, I can't do anything right." I said. "I once had a boyfriend, things were going good then he cheated on me and that was probably my fault as well, I don't blame you if you never want to see me again." I said in tears.

"Emily, I'm still mad that you'd think that but I won't leave you, I still want to be with you." Paige said.

"I know you have your flaws and I got mine as well, I will stay because I want to be with you." Paige said.

"Paige, I really want to make this up to you, just ask me anything and I'll do it." I said.

Paige then looked at me and then she got a mischievous smile and said. "I know something you can do."

* * *

 **A/N2: I hoped you liked this chapter, as for what Paige will ask Emily to do, it's not sex but Paige will ask Emily to do something most girls wouldn't normally do unless they got a boy-/girlfriend they really love or if their boy-/girlfriend has a great leverage on them... but that's just my guess**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Mr Emily Fieldson

**Chapter 8: Meet Mr. Emil Fieldson**

 **A/N: Ok now you'll probably think I'm insane or that I got a problem with Emily but I really don't I just wrote the most ridiculous idea I came up with... I hope you'll think this chapter is funny and not send someone form a mental hospital to come and get me.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe that Paige had asked me to do this, I was cool when she said she wanted a lunch date but when she told me what she wanted me to wear I thought she was joking but she seemed serious so I agreed to go through with it.

I was wearing a pair of gray trousers with creases and a big brown hoodie that was very baggy as I sigh and tied my hair up in a bun and then I put on a beanie so my hair bun was completely covered then I put on a pair of decorative hipster glasses and then I finished with putting on a fake moustache.

"Paige, you better love me for this." I said as I looked myself in the mirror, I looked like a guy. It's my own fault for telling Paige to ask me to do anything, but then again how would I have known that Paige would ask me to go on a lunch date with her dressed like a guy.

I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Yeah, it's Paige." She answered.

"I hate you so much for this." I said as I looked at myself.

"Sounds like you're ready for our lunch date." Paige teased.

"Yeah, you won't recognize me." I said.

"Maybe you should send a pic so I'll know who to look for." Paige said.

"Oh no! There is no way I'm going to do that!" I said, I knew I had to make amends to Paige but she was really pushing me now.

"But how will I find you?" Paige said in a childish voice.

"I'll find you at the diner." I said.

"Fine I'll wait for you in the booth, Sir." Paige teased.

"I hate you." I said sarcastically.

"I'm also looking forward to this, bye." Paige said and hanged up her phone.

I took on final look at myself in the mirror and sighed, I couldn't wait for this date to be over so I could never wear this again.

Later at the diner:

I had just gotten to the small diner where Paige said she'd meet me, I looked around in the diner and I could see Paige sitting in a booth, she was wearing a gray t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a brown jacket. She was sitting with her back turned to me.

I walked up to her and she looked confused at me.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked me.

"Paige, it's me." I said and Paige looked at me for a while before she realized whom I was.

"Wow, that's a really good outfit." Paige said as she was obviously holding back from laughing.

"You did say you wanted me to look like a guy." I said and then Paige busted out laughing. "Yes but I never thought you'd really do it!" She said as she held her sides and I just glared at her.

I smacked Paige's arm when she sat up.

"Ok, I know I went too far." Paige said and held up her hands in submission.

I sat down next to Paige who looked into my eyes. "Is it weird that I'm still turned on by you." Paige asked as she pulled her long auburn hair into a pony tail.

"Maybe a little, I forgot to shave this morning." I said in a darker voice trying to sound like a guy and Paige started to laugh and then I couldn't help myself to giggle a little as well.

As we waited for the waitress to come and get our orders, Paige suddenly got up and said "I'm sorry I have to make a phone call I'll be back in a few minutes." Then she walked out and I saw that a banana fell out of her coat pocket.

Now I really couldn't believe Paige, did she really bring a banana for my guy costume? I picked it up and took a look at it. "Paige you're officially crazy." I mumbled as I looked out the window and saw Paige talking in her phone, she turned and smiled at me and I couldn't help to smile back.

When I looked back a thought "Fuck it." Then I grabbed the banana and walked into the bathroom. When I stood in front of the women's bathroom I heard someone clear their throat I looked and saw a woman in her mid-forties and she looked at me like she was about to ask what I was doing.

I quickly looked at the sign at the bathroom and said in my darkest voice "Sorry, I didn't slept well last night."

The woman nodded to the men's bathroom and I had no idea how I was going to talk myself out of this.

"Right, I'll just use the bathroom them." I said as I walked into the men's bathroom I was really worried if someone in there would see I wasn't a guy. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I couldn't believe this I was standing in the men's bathroom. I made sure I was alone in here and then I walked into a stall and then I unzipped my pants and pull out the banana, I broke of the hard tip before I put the rest of the banana inside my pants but outside my boxers.

When I re-zipped my pants I looked down at the big bulge in my pants, it was very noticeable but I couldn't resist to laugh at myself, I had just been dressed like a guy for about half an hour and now I had a bigger dick than Ben.

I walked back to the booth and a few seconds later Paige came back and she sat down so she was facing me.

"Haven't the waitress gotten here yet?" Paige asked.

"No, it's like they don't know we are here." I said.

"It's been like this for years." Paige said.

"You've been here often?" I asked.

"My parents usually took me here when I was a little girl, the service was incredibly slow but we always had a good time when we ate here." Paige said.

"That sounds really nice." I said and looked into Paige's eyes and I moved my hand to hers so our fingertips touched and Paige looked at my hand and she cupped it with he own hand.

"This feels nice too." I said.

"Yes it does." Paige said and smiled at me.

A was about to say something but my stomach started to growl loud. I blushed in embarrassment as I knew Paige noticed it.

"Hungry?" Paige asked.

"Starving." I answered.

"Well, I thought something like this could happened so I brought a banana to eat." Paige said and reached into her pocket.

I panicked as she said that, I tried to cross my legs to hide to bulge in my pants prying that Paige wouldn't look under the table.

"I'm sorry but, I most have dropped the banana somewhere." Paige said as she stopped to dig in her jacket pockets.

"Yeah, it's ok, really." I said.

"I'm just surprised, I didn't noticed I lost it." Paige said.

"Don't worry it'll probably show up somewhere." I said and I instantly regretted saying that.

Then the waitress finally arrived and we both ordered our foods. And a few minutes later she came with our food, Paige ordered a hamburger with French-fries and I ordered chicken nuggets with French-fries.

As we ate I snatched a handful of fries from Paige's plate.

"Hey! You got your own fries." She said.

"Yeah and now I also got some of yours." I said teasingly as I ate one of the fries I had snatched and licked my fingers.

When Paige took a bite from her burger I stole a few more fries from her plate.

"Dude!" Paige said as she saw me holding her fries.

"Ok, you can have some back if you never call me that again." I said and put two of the fries between my lips letting the rest of it hang outside my mouth and I leaned towards Paige, she could clearly take the hint as she moved in and pressed her lips against mine as she took the fries I was offering her in her mouth, our lips parted and I wiped the salt from my lips.

"That was the saltiest kiss I've ever had." Paige joked.

"Paige?" we heard Hanna's voice say and when we both saw her walking up towards us and Caleb was with her. I pulled down my beanie trying to hide my face from her.

"Hi Hanna." Paige said and I remained silent hoping Hanna wouldn't look my way.

"What brings you here?" Paige asked.

"My boyfriend and I are having a lunch date." Hanna said.

I kicked Paige from under the table and nodded away to let Paige know I didn't wanted Hanna to stay because if she would talk to me she'd probably notice me.

Paige took the hint and looked to Hanna and said "I'm sorry guys but me and my date would like to have some privacy." Paige said and then Hanna looked at me.

"Oh, but I thought you… oh wait you like both." Hanna said as she assumed Paige was bisexual, but the she looked at me.

"Hi I'm Hanna." She said.

"Hi." I said forcing myself to sound like a guy.

"And you're name is?" Hanna asked.

"Emil… Fieldson, I'm Emil Fieldson." I said just saying the first name that came to my mind.

Hanna then stopped and stared a bit at me and then she turned back to Paige. "You know what would be fun? A group date. Me and Caleb, You and Emil and Emily and Lucas." Hanna suggested to Paige and Caleb walked up and handed me a newspaper.

"Here dude, to cover up." He said and I looked down and realized that he was referring to the bulge in my pants where the banana was. I quickly placed the newspaper over my crotch. Now I know why guys are embarrassed when this happened to them.

Hanna and Caleb left and Paige and I was sitting in our booth and we finished our lunch.

Paige smiled at me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know about you but this was really fun. You look good as a guy." Paige said.

"Well there is something I must tell you." I said.

"I don't usually wear this, I like to wear girl clothes and I put on make-up." I said pretending to be a guy.

Paige realized what I was doing and she started to play along.

"You're a transvestite?" Paige asked pretending to be shocked.

"I know, you expect me to be a real man's man but I can't be that kind of man." I said.

"It's ok Emil, I accept you, I still love you." Paige said trying to hold back her laugh.

"Are you saying this because you meant it or because of the baby." I said deciding to keep this act going.

Paige rubbed her stomach and then she looked back up at me. "It's our baby and the baby will be lucky to have you as a parent." Paige said letting our act continue.

"I know, but there is one more thing I have to say… This moustache is real." I said before I bust out laughing and Paige joined me as well.

"Oh, Paige I can't believe you said that." I said as I was almost out of breath from laughing.

"Me? What about you with your acting? The baby, really?" Paige said as she held her sides.

"I'm got at improvise." I said as I calmed down. "But seriously, I'm never wearing this again." I said letting Paige know that this will be the last time she'll ever see Emil Fieldson.

"Well, if you're going to leave me I insist on following you home." Paige said.

"Yeah, I just need to get to the bathroom." I said then I walked back into the men's bathroom, still using the newspaper to cover my crotch from everyone's eyes. I locked myself into a stall and tried to pull my zipper down so I could get rid of the banana but the zipper got stuck before I could even get it down an inch and I tried my best to pull my pants down but they were stuck.

"Fuck!" I groaned and I tried to pull down my pants but they were stuck. I tugged a few more times to pull them down but it was no use, my pants were stuck.

After I gave up I grabbed the newspaper and decided to use it to cover up all the way home.

I walked back out and Paige stood up by our booth. "Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yes, but I'd like to get home fast, I got studies to finish." I said, I wanted to get home as soon as possible so I could get out of these pants and just forget that I ever agreed to dress like this.

Paige and I walked back to my collage, I really regretted that I didn't used my car since Paige had walked down here as well.

On the way back I held the newspaper in both hands to make sure no one would see the bulge in my pants.

"Em, I'm sorry if this was too humiliating for you." Paige said as we got into my dorm room.

"Well, since I was so mean to you I deserved this." I said.

"What's wrong Em?" Paige asked.

"Karma I guess." I answered as I removed my beanie and untied my hair bun with my back turned to Paige.

"Em really. What's bothering you?" Paige asked and I turned to her.

"Paige, you know that banana that you lost?" I asked then I dropped the newspaper to reveal the bulge in my pants. "Ta-da." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, you really took this whole looking like a guy seriously." Paige said.

"I thought this is what the banana was meant for." I said.

"Wait did you have the banana in your pants this whole time?" Paige asked.

"Yes and the zipper is stuck so I can't get it out." I said.

"Can I help?" Paige asked.

"Please do." I said as Paige walked up to me and then she dropped down to her knees in front of me. "Let me know if this hurts." Paige said and I nodded.

Then Paige grabbed my zipper and started to pull it trying to pull it down, she gave it a few more tugs then she got up and our faces were just inches apart.

"I think the zipper got stuck to the banana peel, but I'm going to try one more thing." Paige said. "You need to trust me." Paige said.

"I trust you." I said and then Paige reached her hand inside my pants and she slide her hand down slowly, I felt really nervous as I felt Paige's hand almost touching my cunt as her fingers moved closer to the banana, I felt that I got warmer when she grabbed it and then she slowly pulled it out of my pants.

"There, all done." Paige said and threw the banana in the trash.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." Paige said and I pulled her in for a kiss, I sucked on her bottom lip so she opened her mouth and I slide my tongue in her mouth and I massaged her tongue with mine as she let out a soft whimpering sound. Our lips parted and I rested my forehead against hers.

Then we I looked back at Paige I saw that she was now wearing my mustache, it must have fallen off me and gotten attached to her face when we kissed. I giggled a little and then I removed the mustache from Paige and she was smiling at me.

"I really like you." I said to Paige.

"I feel the same way about you." Paige said and I smiled at her, the feeling I had for her was stronger that what I ever had felt for Ben.

I think I'm in love with her.

* * *

 **A/N2: So what did you think, not many girls that have done that on a date right, and just to let you know, if this was a LindShay story Shay's guy name would have been "Shane"**


	9. Chapter 9: Pool

**Chapter 9: Pool**

 **A/N: I'm terrebly sorry I'm taking forever to update this story, I really hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was sitting by my desk working on an essay that was due in a few weeks. It was late and the raindrops pattered against the window while I'm still working on my essay.

"Damn!" I cursed as I ripped out a piece of paper from my writing pad I had been writing on and threw it in the trashcan.

It was frustrating how hard this was to write, the only thing that could make this any worse was if I would look up and suddenly stand in front of the class naked.

I looked at the clock radio on my nightstand, it was 3:46 and I noticed suddenly how exhausted I was.

There was no way I could write anything at this point so I might as well try to get some sleep tonight. As I lifted my hoodie over my head I heard the door slam.

"Whose there?" I said worried that it was a thief as I struggled to throw off my hoodie.

Once it was off I felt a pair of hands moving up my stomach tracing the fingers over me. I reached down to grab the wrists of the wandering hands that moved up to my chest and then down to my waist, lightly tracing the fingers over me when I felt a warm breath on my neck.

"I know what you like" A husky voice whispered into my ear and then a pair of soft lips pressed against my neck kissing me just in the way I liked. I let out a soft whimper as I felt my legs getting weaker.

"Who are you?" I said between my breaths and the hands moved up to my shoulders and turned me around. "Paige?" I gasp as I saw her standing there in just a black lace bra and a thong.

"Paige… when did you…" I said as she smiled and pushed me onto my bed. Before I had any time to get up she crawled on top of me and I felt her warm skin rub against my clothes and I just wished I could get more skin on skin contact.

"I… I don't…" I said as Paige placed a finger on my lips and made a shushing sound.

"You talk too much." Paige said with a bright smile.

I was about to sit up but Paige placed her hand on my forehead and lightly pushed so I'd stay down. Paige winked then she kissed her way down my neck until she reached my pants, she unbuttoned then and slowly pulled them down, I felt how wet I got as Paige grabbed my ankle and lightly kissed her way up my leg.

I felt myself starting to get wet, as Paige moved up my thigh leaving a trail of soft kisses until she got to the top of my inner thigh then she stop. I looked down as she moved above my panties, lightly brushing her chin against my center then was in a pool of my wetness.

Paige sided her fingers through then and slowly pushed them down to gain access to her target.

I breathed heavily as Paige lightly breathed over my newly exposed cunt. The anticipation was now killing me, if Paige wasn't going to make and physical contact with me I'd finger myself.

"Paige please!" I said impotently and Paige mover her head closer to me…

I woke up from my cellphone beeping. I looked down at the bed to find out I had been dreaming everything. I grabbed my cellphone just to see I had gotten another text from Ben where he once again called me "Dyke".

I groaned annoyed that Ben had ruined my very happy dream.

I was still horny from my dream and I couldn't stop thinking off how Paige looked in my dream, her athletic arms, her strong but feminine legs an her gently teasingly touch I closed my eyes as I moved my hand inside my panties where I was just as wet as in my dream.

I pushed two fingers inside me and I started to move them inside me and I tried to get back to my dream and I tried to imagine Paige again and return to where I was in the dream.

I moaned as I felt that I was close to cum, I moved my hips in rhythm to my hand and I knew I was only seconds away from an orgasm.

There was then a knock on the door. "Emily, are you awake?" I heard Paige's voice.

Oh shit! I forced myself to stop since if Paige would walk in I'd have no idea how to explain this.

"Yeah, just give me a second!" I said, I had to get dress quickly.

I almost jumped out of my bed to get my clothes since I was only wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of boxers. I tripped and hit my right knee on the floor. "Fuck!" I groaned as I got up and lumped to a pile of clothes that was on the floor. I quickly threw on a brown hoodie and a pair of gray sweatpants.

I had just gotten dressed as Paige opened the door and walked in.

"Are you ok, I heard a thud?" she asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped." I said.

Paige sat down on a chair and I sat on my bed.

"So, is there a reason for this surprise visit?" I asked.

"I just wondered if you wanted to hang out today." Paige asked.

"Are you asking me or Emil?" I joked.

"We were on one date, we didn't worked out." Paige joked and we both laughed.

"What's with that stain?" Paige suddenly asked.

"What stain?" I asked.

"The stain on your pants." Paige said and I panicked as I moved my hands in front of my groin trying to cover up.

"Left knee." Paige said and I looked down and saw that there was a small stain on my knee.

"It must have been from when I tripped." I said.

"Does it hurt?" Paige asked.

"A little." I said.

"Ok, let me take a look at it." Paige said as she got up and grabbed my ankle.

"Paige you don't need to…" I said but Paige rolled up the left leg of my pants past my knee, it was a scratch, but it was bleeding a little. Paige Put my foot on the chair she had been sitting on and then she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a band aid.

As she patched up the wound I looked at Paige. "You always walk around with band aids?" I asked.

"Sometimes to practice, my cousin sometimes scratches her leg against the diving board so I come prepared every time." Paige said and kissed my knee above my wound before rolling down the pant leg.

"You've already been swimming today?" I asked surprised since it was very early in the morning.

"No, but I might." Paige said then she looked at me and said "Wanna come with me, we can use my aunts and uncles gym?" Paige asked. "You can even borrow a swimsuit and towel there like last time." She continued.

I smiled at that thought since that pool was way better than the pool we had on campus.

"Sure." I said and then my stomach started to growl, I blushed in embarrassment.

"Maybe I should eat first." I said.

"And get dressed." Paige said and nodded at me.

I looked down and saw that I wasn't wearing clothes for being outside, not to mention I wasn't wearing a bra under my t-shirt.

"Ok, you get ready and I'll go to the cafeteria and get you some breakfast." Paige said.

"Deal, I'll meet you by the parking lot, you know which car is mine right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll find it." Paige said and left the room letting me get dressed in peace.

Ten minutes later:

I ran out on the parking lot where I saw Paige standing next to my car. She was leaning against the side of the car as she waited for me. As I walked up to her I saw her holding a brown paper bag.

She looked up at me shaking the bag and gave me a look-what-I-got look as I grabbed the bag, I opened it and saw there was a big sandwich and a paper mug of coffee. I couldn't resist my happiness when I saw the food. "Yes!" Wait did I say that out loud? God, will Paige think I'm nuts?

I looked up at Paige who looked a bit surprised as I tried to figure out an excuse to my resent shout.

"Favorite sandwich?" Paige asked.

"Yes and I'm starving." I quickly answered and took a big bite from the sandwich to avoid getting another question from Paige.

As I chewed the sandwich I couldn't help but feel a strange taste, I guess the lettuce was a bit dry. I looked at Paige who stared a bit confused at me.

"What?" I asked still chewing the sandwich.

"Nothing it's just…" Paige said as she started to scratch the back of her head as she seemed to look for what words to say. "Most people removes the plastic foil around their food before they start eating." Paige said.

I was chewing plastic! What's wrong with me? I quickly turned around and spit out the bite in a bush and I spat a few more times to make sure to get all the plastic out of my mouth.

"So, it's ok if I borrow a swimsuit?" I asked, I really wanted to change the subject quickly.

"Yes it fine, don't worry about it." Paige said. "You can even use one of their towels." Paige said.

"Besides the gym is closed for visitors today and I got the key and my aunt and uncle are totally fine with me using the gym whenever I want, that why they gave me this." Paige said and jiggled a key.

"Ok, let's go." I said as I unlocked my car but as I reached to open the door Paige grabbed my wrist. "Maybe I should drive, you can't eat and drive." Paige said.

"Can so." I said as I was about to take another bite from my sandwich just as I was about to sink my teeth into it I remembered it was still wrapped in the plastic foil.

"Right now I'm not even sure you can eat." Paige joked.

"Shut up!" I said and punched Paige's arm, but I knew she was right, I was really hungry and no one could focus on eating and driving at once.

I sighed and handed Paige my car keys and she got into the driver's seat and I walked to the passenger's side and started to enjoy my food as Paige started to drive to the gym.

I was so hungry I almost gulped down my food under five minutes.

When I was done Paige mouthed a wow.

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought." I said as Paige kept driving.

We reached the gym after about half an hour and it was easy to find a good parking space since the parking lot was empty.

"Wow, this place is really closed." I said as I looked at the parking lot and traced my eyes to the entrance of the gym where all the lights were turned off.

"It's just for today." Paige explained as we walked out of my car.

"The workers wanted a day off so they got today." Paige said.

"Really?" I asked as I closed the car door.

"Pretty much. Think fast!" Paige said and threw her car keys to me, I just managed to catch them.

"Easy Paige, I don't have a spare key for this." I said as I pocketed my keys.

"You really should, you never know when the keys could disappear." Paige said.

"I know, brunettes likes to toss them around." I joked and Paige snorted a short laugh.

We reached the front door and Paige took out her keys and unlocked the door and when we walked in she went up to a device on the wall right next to the door, she pressed a few buttons and then she walked away from it.

"That was the burglar alarm, if the right code isn't punched in it'll go off and we would have to explain why we are here to the police." Paige said.

"So, no one else will come here?" I asked.

"No, it's just us, no employee ever comes here when they got the day off or after hours." Paige said.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, once a month I sneak go here at midnight and skinny dip in the pool." Paige said.

"You're joking right?" I asked as I couldn't shake the thought of Paige swimming naked in the pool.

Paige just smiled and said "I'll turn on the pumps to the pool you can find your own way to where the swimsuits are?"

"Yeah, I can find them." I said and Paige winked at me as she went to start the pumps to the pool.

I easily found where the swimsuits were and I started to check through them to find one in my size. As I held up a swimsuit that looked like it was in my size I could stop thinking of what Paige said, she had skinny dipped in this pool, I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to imagine Paige skinny dipping in the pool as the moonlight is shining through the windows and is reflected on Paige's skin.

I suddenly got tackled and fell to the floor. "What the fuck!" I yelled as I felt someone grab my arm and push it up against my back in a position it wasn't meant to bend.

"How did you get in here?" I heard a girl's voice say sounding aggressive.

I tried to say something but the way she bent my arm hurt so much I could only yelp in pain.

"Answer me!" The girl and bent my arm further, it hurt so much I almost cried.

"Let me go." I whimpered in pain as her grip on my wrist tightened.

"Who are you?" The girl said and I felt that I was about to pass out from the pain.

"Ashley!" Paige's voice echoed.

"Paige! Thank god you're here I caught a thief." The girl said still holding a tight grip on me.

"I invited her to come with me." Paige said sounding embarrassed.

The girl let go of my wrist but I stayed on the floor, her grip on my arm hurt so much I felt I needed to sit down for a while.

"I'm terribly sorry, I really thought you were trying to steal here." The voice said and I sat up and saw that it was a girl that looked much younger than me.

"This is Ashley, she is my cousin." Paige said gesturing to the girl that had earlier put me in a police grip.

"I'm Emily Fields." I said and reached out my hand to her and she gave it a light squeeze.

"Like my cousin said, my name is Ashley." She said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ashley asked Paige.

"Emily is a swimmer and we are good friends so I offered her to swim here with me." Paige said.

"What are you doing here?" Paige asked Ashley.

"I got here to practice, figured I should train just as much as you do." Ashley said.

"Well since we're all here how about we all go jump in the pool?" I suggested.

"Works for me, the pumps are on now so the pool is ready. What do you say Ash?" Paige said.

"That sounds great, I'll see you guys in the pool." Ashley said, she was already wearing her swimsuit so she almost ran to the pool, I remembered when I used to be that excited when I was about to get into a pool.

"So, that's your cousin?" I asked.

"Yeah, she loves swimming just as much as I do… Damn Ashley! Every time." Paige said and picked up a towel from the ground.

"She always forgets to bring her towel to the pool." Paige explained as she threw the towel over her shoulder.

"Every time?" I asked.

"Yes, and it's tiresome, I'm seriously considering to just sew on the towel on her back." Paige said.

"Like a cape." I joked.

"You might think it's no big deal now, but wait until you have had to pick it up for her over a hundred times." Paige said.

Then I picked up a swimsuit that was my size and told Paige that I'd change and meet her in the pool, I was too uncomfortable to change in front of Paige so I picked a locker that was very far away so Paige would pick one close to me.

I changed out of my clothes and put on the swimsuit and grabbed a towel as I went to the pool.

When I was in Ashley was already in the pool, she was clearly practicing her strokes and she was really fast, she would maybe give me a run for my money.

I walked up to the side and Ashley noticed me and she swam up close to me.

"Really impressive." I said.

"You should see Paige, she is like a torpedo." Ashley said.

"Really?" I asked, I assumed that Paige would be fast since she had a burning passion about swimming.

"Yeah, when she was on her old swim team she was the star swimmer and team captain until she had to quit." Ashley said.

"She had to quit?" I asked, Paige had told me she stopped swimming because she didn't wanted to compete anymore and just enjoy to swim.

"Oh shit! Please don't tell Paige I told you about that, she hates to talk about it." Ashley said.

"Talk about what?" I asked.

"Please, Paige doesn't like to talk about it." Ashley said, she even looked terrified when she asked me to not tell Paige what she had said.

"Ok, I won't say a word." I said.

"Good, and I'm sorry about before, I really thought you were a thief." Ashley said.

"It's cool, but I really can't believe you tackled me." I said.

"I can't believe you went down so easily." Ashley joked.

"You ambushed me, if I was prepared you wouldn't have succeeded." I said, I figured Paige was just as competitive as Ashley was when she was her age.

"Maybe, but I know I can beat you in swimming." I said letting her know I was willing to rise to a challenge.

"If you swim as bad as you're taking a tackle I could win even if I only doggy paddled." Ashley said.

"Bring it, small Paige." I said playing along.

"You're glad I'm not Paige, if you think I tackled you down without a problem you wouldn't stand a chance if Paige tackled you." Ashley said, she was clearly idolizing Paige.

"Oh really?" I said and took a step closer to the pool's edge so I could feel the water touching my toes.

"I can take her swimming any day and she knows it." I said sounding confident.

"I don't know about that, Paige might get the jump on you." Ashley said.

I got a bit confused at Ashley's strange choice of words. "What do you…" I said then I felt a push and I fell right into the pool, I quickly swam up and looked where I was standing before I was pushed into the pool, Paige was standing there having her arms crossed over her chest and she smiled very confident.

"Get in here so I'll know just how tough you really are." I said to Paige and splashed some water at her.

Paige just cannonballed right in front of me and Ashley making a huge splash.

"Paige!" I yelled as she re-surfaced. I tried to sound mad but I was really having too much fun. Paige was swimming away from me and Ashley and we started to chase her.

"Let's get her!" Ashley yelled as we chased Paige.

A few hours later:

Paige, Ashley and I were sitting at a poolside table, we were all tired since we had been chasing each other, splashing water and laughing all the time. It's been a long time I've had that much fun in a very long time.

"You know what Fields, you're not too bad in the pool." Ashley said.

"Thanks small Paige, you're not too bad yourself." I answered.

Both Paige and Ashley were really fast in the water, I had to really push myself hard to keep up with them.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" Ashley said.

"Sure, but no dare about removing clothes or jumping into the pool with our clothes on." Paige said.

"Ok, I'll start." Ashley said. "So Emily, truth or dare?" She said.

"Truth." I said.

"Ok, how many trophies have you won?" Ashley asked.

"I haven't really counted them but I guess I got seven or eight trophies, they are all at my parents place since I didn't wanted to lose them when I moved to my college dorm." I said.

"My turn." Paige said. "Ashley, truth or dare?" Paige asked.

"Truth." Ashley answered and Paige mischievously smiled.

"Are you having a crush on Johnny?" Paige asked and Ashley blushed as she mumbled

"Yes"

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." Paige said.

"YES! Y-E-S." Ashley screamed. "Are you happy now?" Ashley said and Paige nodded and smiled.

"Ok, my turn." I said. "Paige, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Paige said.

"Were you just as competitive as Ashley was when you were her age?" I asked.

"Yes I was." Paige said.

"LIAR!" Ashley yelled. "You were more competitive than I ever will be." Ashley said.

Paige was about to say something but Ashley said "You remember when you were thirteen and lost with a second and you got so mad you almost got suspended for swearing to aggressively." Ashley said.

"That didn't happened." Paige said.

"Oh yeah? Then how did I learn five new swear words on that exact same day?" Ashley asked.

"I remember that, you were grounded for two weeks when you copied me, you got grounded for a week by her parents but I didn't get into any trouble from my grandparents." Paige said back to Ashley.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Ashley asked.

I was about to say truth but I wasn't sure if that was a safe choice right now.

"Dare." I said.

"Ok, I dare you to moonwalk around the table." Ashley said.

"But I can't moonwalk." I said.

"You have to try it's a dare." Ashley said and I got up and tried to moonwalk but I just ended up walking backwards looking like I had no idea how to walk.

Both Ashley and Paige couldn't stop themselves from laugh at my ridiculous walk and when I sat down they were both holding their sides as they laughed.

"Paige, truth or dare?" I said.

"Truth." Paige said.

"Ok, is it true that you skinny dip here once a month?" I asked, I really couldn't shake that thought out of my mind and I just wanted to know if it was true or not.

"Yes, once every month I come here around midnight and skinny dip." Paige said.

"It started a few years ago when I couldn't sleep and I got to the gym because I always felt safe in the pool, but when I was in the locker room I noticed I had forgotten to pack my swimsuit and all the swimsuits were locked in and that was before I knew what key that went to what lock. So I figured I should try to skinny dip just once, so I made sure all doors were locked and then I jumped into the pool and it felt surprisingly nice." Paige said.

"And later it became like a tradition for me, I don't know why it just kind of happened." Paige said.

"Ok, Emily. Truth or dare." Ashley said.

"Truth." I said.

"Have you ever skinny dipped?" Ashley asked.

"No, I haven't really thought about trying it." I answered, Ben had suggested that to me several times but I had just declined it every time.

"You should try, I mean Paige did make it seem like fun." Ashley said.

"Have you skinny dipped?" I asked.

"No, I haven't." Ashley asked.

"Ok, now you Paige, truth or dare?" Ashley said.

"Dare." Paige said.

"Kiss Emily." Ashley said.

"What?" both Paige and I said.

"What? I can tell that both of you like each other, the way you look at each other revealed that." Ashley said and I felt butterflies in my stomach as Ashley said it.

"Just kiss already, I know you both want to." Ashley said and Paige looked over to me as if she was asking me for permission, I quickly grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in for a quick kiss, I decided to keep it simple since I didn't wanted to put on a show for Ashley.

My lips parted from Paige and we both saw into each other's eyes and smiled widely.

"Wimps." Ashley said.

"If you want to see a lesbian screen kiss, watch Buffy the vampire slayer, Willow turns gay in season 4 and she dates Tara in season 4, 5 and 6 and then she dates this other girl named Kennedy in season 7." Paige said.

"No, that show takes too long to see." Ashley said.

"Well to bad, that kiss is the only thing you'll get to see from me and Emily." Paige said.

We kept playing truth or dare for a short while until we had to go home, Ashley got a ride with me and Paige and after we dropped her off at her place Paige and I drove to her place and we cooked dinner at her place and then it was so late we went into Paige's bedroom to watch a movie, I wasn't really paying any attention to the film, I just nuzzled into Paige, resting my head on her chest, her boob made a really soft pillow.

After the middle of the movie I couldn't keep my eyes opened anymore and when I closed my eyes I felt Paige press her soft lips on top of my head as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N2: So I'm thinking about writing a skinny dip moment for Paige and Emily in a later chapter but I'm not sure if that's a good idea or if I should write it, if anyone has an oppinion about it let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10: Girlfriend Coupons

**Chapter 10: Girlfriend Coupons**

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Emily wake up!" Paige's voice almost screamed in a very panic like tone.

"What is it?" I said as I sat up in Paige's bed as I saw her getting dressed in a really stressed way.

"It's your parents Em, they are right outside the front door and they are about to enter!" Paige said as she struggled to put her pants on.

"Oh god." I said as I jumped out of Paige's bed.

I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Paige what am I going to do? I'm not ready to tell them." I said. I panicked as I could imagine how disappointed my parents would be if I told them I was gay, they would probably never want to see me again.

Paige quickly looked around and then she ran to her closet and. "You'll have to hide in here." Paige said and opened it for me to run into.

How ironic. I quickly ran into the closet and Paige was about to close the door she stopped herself and looked at me, I could see in her eyes that she was just as worried as I was.

"Emily, now it's very important that you stand absolutely still." Paige said and I nodded as she suddenly pointed to a shelf above my head. "Because that shelf with my bowling balls is a bit loose." Paige continued.

"Wait what?" I whispered as Paige slammed the closet door shut in front of me.

It felt like I was hiding from the killer in a slasher movie. I sat there very quiet and silently praying that nothing or no one would bump into the closet.

"EARTHQUACKE!" Paige suddenly screamed as I felt the closet start shaking and I ran out of it in panic just to see Paige standing next to the closet and laugh.

I looked around and realized that my parents wasn't here and that there was no bowling balls on the shelf in Paige's closet.

"Not funny!" I said to Paige, giving her a very stern look, but Paige just kept laughing and she held her sides as she almost dropped to the floor.

"Paige!" I yelled and Paige cleared her throat still fighting to repress her laughter.

"You got a really strange humor." I said, I wanted to be mad and scream at Paige but I couldn't.

"Never do that again." I said forcing myself to talk in a very stern voice.

"Ok, I promise." Paige said still fighting to not laugh.

I pouted and turned away from Paige.

"Em, please it was just a joke." Paige said, now she sounded more worried that I was mad at her. I kept my back turned as Paige walked up behind me. "Em I'm sorry." Paige said and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug from behind, she rested her head on my shoulder and said in a whimpering voice. "Please forgive me."

I looked to Paige and smiled. She smiled back and gave me a light kiss.

We stood like that for a long time, her resting her head on my shoulder and holding me firmly but gently.

"So, got any plans for today?" I asked her.

"No, why?" She asked.

"I think I have something in mind." I said and looked smilingly into Paige's eyes as I kissed her.

Later:

"Yes, nailed it in two shots!" I said as I jumped a bit by excitement.

"Didn't thought you'd be that much into mini-golf." Paige said.

"Just something I used to play with some persons… before I started to date them." I said teasingly.

"So are you going to hit your ball?" I asked as Paige stepped up to the lane holding her club. "It feels like I'm boosting a stereotype doing this." Paige said as she put her golf ball in place.

Paige took a deep breath as she held her club ready to hit the ball, then suddenly she tripped and her golf ball flew of the land and landed in a small water fountain.

"What happened?" Paige asked, not so sure on what had happened.

I walked up to her and said "I think you just broke the stereotype." Doing my best at suppressing my laughter but before I managed to finish the word 'stereotype' I could no longer hold it back. I laughed so hard I had to hold onto Paige for balance.

"Laugh it up." Paige said as I kept leaning onto her for balance.

When I had calmed down Paige looked at the lanes and asked. "How many more lanes are there?"

"It's a total of 18 lanes." I said and Paige groaned as she picked up her golf ball and attempted for another putt.

"Damnit!" Paige yelled as she hit her golf ball too hard again and it fell off the lane.

"You're holding you club wrong." I said and then I picked up the golf ball and placed it on the lane.

"Hold it like this." I said as I walked up behind Paige standing so close there was no space between us, I leaned close behind her and put my hands on her arms and rested my head on her shoulder. "Now swing the club gently backwards." I whispered into Paige's ear as I moved my hands to Paige's wrists and made her move her arms back.

"Now take a deep breath and hold it in." I instructed and as Paige did so I felt her back press into my front. "Now hit the golf ball." I whispered and Paige swung her golf club and she hit the golf ball perfectly as it rolled over the small hill and lost some of its speed until it rolled past the top of the hill and rolled down gaining speed and rolled all the way into the hole.

"Nice, you got it in one shot." I said and looked at Paige who looked like she had no idea what had happened.

"Hey, Paige." I said and snapped my fingers in front of her face and she jumped like I she just had awakened from a daydream. I smiled as Paige blushed.

We kept playing golf and Paige really was a terrible golfer, she defiantly broke the stereotype about lesbian pro golfers.

Right now I was returning the clubs and Paige walked up to buy some snacks.

"Hi, I'll have two snow cones." Paige said and the woman behind the counter smiled back at Paige.

"Ok, what flavor? We got orange, kiwi, lemon and 'passion' fruit." The cashier said putting emphasis on the word passion.

"I think I'll have two orange." Paige said.

"Sure, coming right up." The cashier said and I swear she winked at Paige.

Paige seemed unaware that that cashier lady was flirting with her but I knew exactly what was going on and I wasn't going to take it anymore.

I walked up to Paige and put my arm around her waist and said "Hi, baby wanna go to your place after this." I marked Paige as my territory like most girls would do with their boyfriends when I was around.

"The girl seemed to take the hint, she acted like Paige was any other customer when I had my arm around her.

When we left with our snow cones Paige looked at me with a sneaky smile on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You got jealous." Paige said teasingly.

"No I wasn't." I lied.

"Really? You hugged me tighter than a snake." Paige said and playfully showed me.

"Did not." I said and pouted.

"Yes, you did." Paige said teasingly.

"Come on, I didn't even hug you that hard." I said.

"So you admit you hugged me hard." Paige said.

"No I didn't… Shut up!" I said blushing.

Paige leaned closer towards me and she rested her head on my shoulder. "You care so much about us." Paige said but I just remained silent.

"It's cute too see that you care." Paige said but I remained silent.

"Come on Em, you don't have to be jealous. You're the only one I want." Paige said.

"Please Em, say something." Paige said then she did something I didn't expected, she pressed her snow cone against my cheek and really smeared it over the left side of my face, the cold made me lose the feeling from my face.

"Paige!" I yelled as I jumped back and rubbed my cheek.

"Are you crazy?" I said very surprised over Paige just had done.

"Yes." Paige said.

"Ok, that's it McCullers." I said and grabbed my snow cone and threw it at her (like it was a snowball). I almost laughed as it exploded all over Paige's face once I hit my target.

"Bullseye." I said smiling.

Paige suddenly fell down to her knees and rubbed her eyes, she looked like she was in great pain.

"Oh god Paige I'm… I'm so sorry I didn't meant to…" I said as I walked up to Paige who was covering her face with her hands.

"Paige I'm so sorry." I said I didn't knew what else to say as I watched her, I put my hand on her back and felt her flinching away from me.

"You're right, I got jealous." I said. "When I saw that woman being flirty towards you I got worried you'd leave me for her." I said as I tried to get Paige to look at me.

"I'm so sorry" I said feeling worse than awful.

"Emily." I suddenly heard Paige mumble.

"Yes Paige, what is it?" I said concerned.

"Did you mean it?" Paige asked.

"Yes, I got worried you'd leave me since I'm still not out yet." I said.

"So you were jealous." Paige said moving her hands away from her face to reveal she wasn't crying.

"You tricked me." I said.

"I know and it was so easy." Paige said and laughed.

"Ok, now you're going down for real." I said.

"Better catch me first." Paige said and jumped up to her feet and started to run but I wasn't going to let her get away that easily. I quickly ran after her determent to catch her.

Later:

After an afternoon of chasing Paige we both gave up from exhaustion, we walked to my dorm since that place were closest. I didn't cared where I was just as long as I could sit down and I know Paige thought the same.

"Damn Fields, you sure can run." Paige said.

"So can you." I said between my heavy breathings as I flopped down on my bed letting out a sigh of exhaust.

I breathed heavily as I lay on top of my bed and then I felt Paige laying down next to me. I looked over to her and saw her breathing just as heavy as I did and her face glistered a little.

As I looked into her eyes she smiled and we kissed lightly.

"Em, there is something I have to tell you." Paige said.

"What is it?" I asked and pulled Paige in closer to me.

"I'm going to go away for a week." Paige said.

"Oh." Was all I could bare myself to say.

"Ashley is going on a swim tournament and she wants me to come with her." Paige said.

"You're going to leave me?" I said and touched her cheek.

"I'll come back in a week." Paige said and then she handed me an envelope.

"What is this?" I asked holding the envelope up so I could see it clearly.

"Just a gift, but don't open it until I've gone." Paige said.

"I didn't knew we were already exchanging gifts." I said.

"I know, that's why you can't use all of them yet." Paige said teasingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see." Paige said.

We stayed in my bed and watched a movie until Paige had to leave, before she left we had a sweet goodbye kiss but when she had left reality hit me like a ton of bricks, I wasn't going to hang out with her for a full week now.

Then I remembered the envelope Paige gave me. I opened it and inside it there was a note and a homemade coupon booklet.

The note said:

 **Hi Em, I hope you like my girlfriend coupons, here is how they work. You are free to use the green once whenever you want, if you want to use the blue once you need to tell people we are a couple, the red once are planned events and you also need to be out of the closes to use them and I'll need a weeks' notice before you are going to use one of them. And as for the black one you'll also already have to come out before you use it but once you're out you can use it whenever you want and no matter what I'm doing.**

 **XXX Paige.**

I checked the coupon booklet, the green coupons where mostly one free hugs or gentle kisses, the blue coupons where cooked meals, movie nights and similar things. When I checked the blue once I couldn't help but blush when I checked the blue coupons, they were really nice things like beach trips, picnics and road trips.

As I read halfway through most of them I couldn't hold back my curiosity, I jumped to the one final coupon (the black one) and I gasped as I read it:

 **One free naughty wish.**

"Oh my god!" I blurted out as I read it a few more times, I didn't expect Paige to make such a daring move.

My god, Paige might either be the best thing that will happened to me or she'll be the death of me.


	11. Chapter 11: I Miss You

**Chapter 11: I Miss You**

 **Emily's Pov-**

"I'm not going to be gone for that long, it'll just be a few weeks." Paige said as I we were laying down on my bed, I was resting onto her as she held me in her strong but feminine and gentle arms.

"I will still feel like forever when you're not here." I answered felling Paige's hand stroking my cheek.

"I know Em, I'll miss you too." Paige said and she pulled me in tighter and placed a light kiss on top of my head.

I didn't knew what I was going to do when Paige wasn't around, I've spent so much time with her it I hardly remember what I used to do before I met her.

I looked back up at her and smiled as she playfully kissed my forehead, then she traveled down over my right eye, then my nose until she reached my lips where she gently sucked on my upper lip. I answered by opening my mouth giving her the access she wanted.

This kiss felt very unusual from any other kiss I've ever had, not just because it was similar to the kiss that Kirsten Dunst and Tobey Maguire had in Spider-Man, it was because when I kissed Paige it felt like it was more than just a kiss, it felt like everything just stopped and there was only Paige and I and nothing else mattered.

Eventually we had to break the kiss due to lack of air. I smiled up at Paige who had a mucinous smile like she had something sinister in mind. As I was about to ask Paige what she was going to do when she suddenly gave me a quick peck on my cheek, and then another one on my nose then another one on my forehead then she kept kissing me and I couldn't stop laughing as Paige attacked me with kisses.

I tied to sit up but I really couldn't, it was like I couldn't move as Paige kept kissing me.

"YOU'RE INSANE!" I yelled as I opened my eyes to see an empty room.

I sigh as I realized I had just had the same dream as I've always had since Paige left to support her cousin's swim meet.

She had been gone for two weeks and I missed her like crazy.

All my dreams had been the same, just me and Paige sitting in my dorm the day before she left. I wished she'd be back now but I knew that was impossible since she was a four hour drive away.

I checked my phone to see that I had a few texts from Hanna where she asked ow things are between me and Lucas, I knew I was eventually going to be forced to tell everyone the truth but I couldn't, not now.

I decided to ignore answering her text and then I turned on my computer to see if there was a good movie on Netflix. After a while I picked Rudy.

After I watched about half of the movie my cellphone started to ring, once I picked it up I saw it was from Lucas so I decided to answer it.

"Hi, it's Emily." I said pretending I hadn't read the caller ID.

"Hi, it's Lucas." I heard Lucas slightly nervous voice say.

"Hi, I haven't heard from you in a while." I said, not sure why I kept leading him on.

"Yeah, it sort of just happened." Lucas said still sounding nervous. "I hope I didn't called at a bad time." Lucas said.

"No it's fine, I'm just watching a movie." I answered.

"Ok, that's cool." Lucas said, he was trying to play cool but I could hear he was nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and I could hear Lucas sigh.

"It's just… we haven't been hanging out much and it feels like you're avoiding me." Lucas said and I felt bad for him, I really shouldn't play this game with him but I didn't felt ready to tell my friends I was gay and even less to a stranger.

"Yeah, after I broke up with Ben I've kind of, had it hard to trust other guys." I said.

"You know I'm no like Ben." Lucas said sounding disappointed.

"I know that, but I just don't think I'm ready to start dating again, I hate to admit it but Hanna rushed me into starting to date you and I just don't know what to do." I said.

Lucas remained silent on the other end of the line and I said "You are a great guy and you shouldn't wait for me to come around." I said.

"I suppose you're right." I heard Lucas say in a very wage voice.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I really am." I said.

"It's ok. Goodbye." Lucas said and hanged up before I had time to say anything else. I'm sorry Lucas, you deserve better than being led on by me.

I sat there in my bed for a while and when I got dressed and when I was about to go out for a jog I saw a big package outside my door.

It was addressed to me from my parents, judging from the crowfeet handwriting I guess it was my dad who wrote on the package.

I took the package into my dorm and when I opened it I was surprised to see a big teddy bear was inside it.

How very typical of my parents, they still wished I was their little girl.

Either way it was still a very nice bear so I sat him in a chair and adjusted him so it looked like he was sitting ready to give me a hug. I might put a school cap on him or something else to give him some attitude.

I've never been mush for dressing up but there was something about this that just was fun.

After I was done with the bear I left to jog.

When I returned from my jog I walked by a billboard where I saw a poster that said there was going to be a costume party where the guests had to come dressed up as famous travelers or explores either historical or fictional.

I figured that could be fun so I sent a mass text to my friends where I asked if they could come. Hanna instantly answered Yes, Aria said she couldn't and Spencer sent a maybe.

When I went back to my dorm I remembered that the party was going to be a day after Paige returns home so I decided to invite her to come with me.

When I called her it just went to voicemail.

"Hi Paige, its Emily… look there is this theme party happening the day after you return. I'd really like it if you would come you know like a date…" I sighed as I realized how weird it sounded.

"Look what I'm trying to say is that I'd really love it if you'd come. I'll text do the info and you can decided if you want to come or not… I miss you."


	12. Chapter 12: The Party

**Chapter 12: The Party**

 **A/N:** **Here is the newest chapter, I know I suck for being late with my updates I've had writers block so I started writing on a new story called "Some kind of hope" if anyone want a sneak peak of it just send me a PM and I'll show you what I got, ok here is the new chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I stood outside the club where the mascaraed party was. I had decided to go dressed like Sacagawea, but I was having second thought since it got very cold since I wore a beige tunic, a very thin pair of Native American pants and a pair of boots. I had also braided my hair into two pigtails that hung down from my shoulders and I wore a feathered hairband. I knew Paige would like it since I knew I'd be very turned on if I saw her dressed like that.

I sent a text to Paige asking if she was going to be here anytime soon.

After a while I got a text from her saying that she'd be late but she'd meet me at the club.

I took a sigh and walked into the club where I was almost blasted by the loud music and I could see a lot of guys grinding up against girls that where so drunk they wouldn't notice if their costumes were inside out.

Since there were no chaperones like the high school parties I was used to I figured it'd be safe to avoid the dancefloor for now. Instead I walked around and tried to see if Hanna or Spencer had gotten here.

I grabbed my phone to text them when suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard Hanna's voice say.

"Hanna." I said and she removed her hands from my face.

"Ok, you're too sober for this, you just knew right away that it was me." Hanna said.

"Or maybe it's because you're the only one I know who still plays guess who." I said.

"Well, Caleb never complains when I do that to him." Hanna said.

"Are you naked when you do play guess who whit him?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Ok, now you really need some alcohol." Hanna said as started to push me to the kegs where she grabbed two red cups for the both of us.

"Come on, drink." Hanna said and handed me one of the red cups.

"Have you been drinking before I got here?" I asked as I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Not even a sip." Hanna said but I knew she was lying.

"Then why are you smelling like half a brewery?" I asked.

"It was some moron who dropped a gallon of beer over me." Hanna said.

"And half of it just happened to end up in your mouth?" I asked.

"I yelled 'watch out' just as it fell over me and then it just happened." Hanna said but now I knew she was too drunk to make much sense of what I was going to say to her, it just be smarter to let a hangover be her lesson.

"Is Caleb standing there and making out with that blonde?" I asked and Hanna quickly turned around.

"WHERE? I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!" Hanna yelled and as she searched the room I threw away my cup so I wouldn't have to drink.

"Gotcha." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"Very funny Em." Hanna said. "And for your info… informa… just so you know, Calvin isn't here." She said.

Wow, she was so drunk she forgot her boyfriend's name.

"Who are you dressed up as?" I asked as I looked at her outfit, she looked like she was wearing an aviator costume.

"I'm Amy Johnson, Spencer said she was the first woman to fly." Hanna said, I guess that was all she could tell me about her costume.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Hanna said as the DJ turned on some song I never had heard off.

"Come on, let's dance." Hanna said as she ran up towards the dancing floor and I tried to follow her.

"Hanna!" I yelled as I followed her into the crowd.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I had just walked into the club where I was going to meet Emily. It took me a while to figure out whom I was going to dress up as but eventually I decided to go as Laura Croft.

I wore black gothic boots, a hunter green tight-fitted tank top that stopped a bit above my bellbottom, fingerless gloves, brown cargo shorts with two black tactical leg holsters with toy guns in them and a big belt. I had tied my hair up in a ponytail and Ashley had even helped me dying it a bit darker so I could get the Tomb raider look.

I sent Emily a text to let her know I was here before I went in.

As I entered I noticed that this place was really crowded, it felt like there was more people in here than it was in my collage.

I started to look around for Emily as I tried to move through the very crowded club.

"Spencer, you made it!" A girl shouted as she put her arm around me, it took me a while to notice that it was. It was Hanna (I remembered her from the date Emily and I had when Emily was dressed like to look like a guy.) and she seemed really drunk.

"My name is Paige." I said.

"Yeah right, Spence. You can't fool me." Hanna said.

"So, who are you dressed up as? Moze from Ned's declassified school survival guide?" Hanna asked.

"No I'm Laura Croft from Tomb Raider." I said as Hanna held a steady grip on my shoulder trying to keep her balance.

"Ok, I think you need to sit down for a while." I said as I helped Hanna to get to the coat room where I helped her to sit on a chair.

"Thank you Spencer, you're as kind as you're smart." Hanna said.

"I'm not Spencer, I'm Paige." I said but Hanna just scoffed.

"Where is Emily?" I asked.

"We are dancing on the dancefloor." Hanna said.

I sigh and sent a text to Emily to let her know where Hanna and I was.

"You know Spence, I love you girl and I love Caleb too." Hanna said, I figured it was no idea to try to explain I wasn't Spencer.

"I wish we could all five, just live together and love each other." Hanna continued.

"I bet that would be fun." I said sarcastically I checked my phone to see Emily had answered my text and she was on her way.

"Emily will be here soon and then we're going to get you home." I said.

"Emily, she is so nice. She doesn't deserve what her Ex Ben did to her." Hanna said.

I remembered Ben from what Emily had told me about him.

"He cheated on her all the time and now he is texting her and calls her… bad words." Hanna said. "He won't leave her alone and he keeps texting mean things to her." Hanna said.

Emily hadn't told me about that and I felt bad as Hanna kept telling me how horrible Ben had been to Emily.

"Emily really does deserve the very best." Hanna said.

"I agree she really does." I said trying to hide how furious I was at Ben.

"Look there she is." Hanna said and started to wave to Emily who walked over to us holding a water bottle in her hand.

"Here, drink some water." Emily said and handed Hanna the bottle.

"Thank you." Hanna said as started to drink the water.

"Guess what, I found Spencer." Hanna said and pointed at me.

"No, Hanna that's not Spencer." Emily said.

"Sure she is." Hanna said.

"Just go with it, it's easier that way." I said and Emily just nodded.

"Fine, you're right Han, I guess there is no fooling you." Emily said.

"Ha, I knew it." Hanna said and leaned back in her chair so she almost fell backwards but Emily caught her handheld her sit up in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't thought the night was going to go like this." Emily whispered to me.

"Hanna, I'm going to call Caleb and see if he can come and pick you up." Emily said turning to Hanna who just giggled.

As Emily picked up her cellphone and made the call I quickly looked over to Hanna and asked her. "Hanna, do you know if Emily is still hurt by her ex?"

Hanna looked up to me and said "It's too hard to tell, she is great at hiding her emotion, even when she is at her lowest." She answered before passing out.

"Ok, her boyfriend is… oh crap." Emily said as she noticed that Hanna was passed out.

"Is everything ok?" I asked her.

"No, I wanted this to be a nice memory for us but everything just goes straight to hell." Emily said.

"Hey, relax. I'm always glad when I can be with you, it doesn't matter what happens just as long as I'm with you." I said and moved my hand to Emily's cheek and made eye contact. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes and smiled brightly.

"This will be a really funny story someday." I said and gently kissed her.

"You're looking great. Pocahontas." I said and Emily let out a small laugh.

"I'm Sacagawea, you dork." Emily said and playfully shoved me.

We both laughed for a short while but then we remembered that Hanna was still here, she was semi-awake from the alcohol and we quickly figured out that we were going to have to carry her out to the parking lot. Emily took one of Hanna's arm around her neck and I took Hanna's other arm and we both lifted her up and walked her to the parking lot.

After a while Caleb came with his car and picked Hanna up then he drove her home.

 **Emily's Pov-**

"So, do you want to go back to the party?" Paige asked.

"No, I didn't felt comfortable in there." I answered. "Can we just go to my dorm and watch a movie? I got the Batman sequel." I said to tempt Paige to join me.

"Sure, it's getting could in this costume." Paige said.

When we got to my room I felt Paige's hand on my shoulder.

"Emily? Do you feel safe?" Paige suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking over to Paige who suddenly had a very concerned look on her face.

"At the party Hanna told me everything about Ben, what he did to you… what he still is doing to you…" Paige said.

"Paige, I can handle Ben's cyber bullying, he is just a dork with too much free time on his hands." I said.

"I know, but when I heard what he still does, I just felt that I want to make you feel safe." Paige said.

"I'm always safe, especially when I'm with you." I said moving close to Paige until there was no distance between us.

"If Ben ever does something to hurt you I'll track him down and kick him in his  
baños" Paige said, putting emphasis on the Spanish word.

"You're going to kick him in his bathroom?" I asked.

"Well… I will if that's where he is when I find him." Paige said.

"Don't worry about that, Tomb Raider." I said as I leaned in. "He'll get bored soon, and I don't want to talk about him anymore." I said and kissed Paige, I first intended to kiss her gently but now I felt much time had passed since the last time we had been alone and I deepened the kiss.

Paige moved her hand up and cupped the back of my head and I grazed my fingers over her stomach, feeling her abs cringe under my touch.

We eventually broke apart from the kiss and I looked into Paige's big brown eyes. "You know, I've always thought Laura Croft was sexy." I said, I don't know why but now I felt I couldn't wait anymore, I wanted Paige, and I wanted her now.

I kissed her again as I made quick work off her leg holsters, hearing the thud it made once they hit the floor.

"Emily, are you sure about this?" Paige asked.

"I've never been surer about something in my entire life." I said and I pressed my lips against her neck and kissed my way down her neck to her collarbones and down to her cleavage.

Paige moved he hands down my back and lifted me up and gently put me on the bed.

I smiled as I made quick work of my tunic and Paige quickly stripped down to her bra and panties, she climbed up on me and kissed her way up my neck and said. "I'll never do something to hurt you Emily." She said.

"I know Paige, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." I said as Paige kissed her way down my body all the way down to my boots. She took of one of my boots and threw it on the floor, then she grabbed my other foot and gently removed the boot but she still held my wrist and once the boot was off she kissed her way down my leg inch by inch. I felt myself getting wet as her kisses traveled up my leg towards my center.

Once Paige reached the top of my thigh she breathed some warm air over my very wet center before she traveled but my stomach, over my cleavage to my lips.

"You taste so good." Paige said and I felt her tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted her. I rolled us over so we were both on our sides, our legs were entangled and I felt her thigh graze against my inner thigh.

Her warm skin felt like something I had never felt before and I was more aroused than ever.

I felt Paige's hands move from my sides to behind my back. After a while she broke the kiss and when I looked at her I felt a light tug at my bra strap.

Paige smiles sheepishly and said. "Can I get some assistance, please?"

I was surprised that Paige couldn't unhook my bra but I wasn't going to complain, I reached behind my own back and unhooked my bra, once I took it off I held it up in front of Paige and dangled it teasingly in front of her before I threw it across the room.

Paige moved her hands to my breasts and cupped them as I pulled her in close to kiss me again.

This was amazing, I felt true happiness as I felt Paige's lips on my own and her hands massaging my breasts. Once our lips parted I hooked my finger under Paige's bra strap and said "This has to go."

Paige nodded then she straddled me and unhooked her own bra and once she dropped it I could see her breasts for the first time, they were bigger than mine and her pink nipples where just as hard as mine, before I could react more to her she dived down and captured my lips and I felt her hand slid inside my panties and she started to rub my sex.

I breathed faster and faster as Paige kissed her way down.

"Paige, you're so good." I said as I felt I was on the verge of cumming.

"It's ok, cum for me." Paige said before she pushed me over the verge.

 **Paige's Pov-**

I looked up at Emily who was still breathing heavily. She came almost ten minutes ago but she was still exhausted.

"Has it been that long since you've been touched?" I asked as I was laying down next to her.

"I have never felt like this before." Emily said. The blanket was down by her feet but she didn't seem to care about that.

"I'm sorry Paige, but I still can't feel my legs." Emily said.

"It's ok, you can repay me some other time." I said jokingly.

Emily smiled and I kissed her softly.

"Paige, can you fix the blanket? I'm getting cold." She said and I did what she asked for.

"Thank you." She said and cupped my cheek. "Please stay with me, I want to wake up next to you and no one else." She continued.

"Of course Em." I said.

"Oh and Em." I said as I was about to turn the lights off.

"Yeah." Emily said.

"I've missed you too." I said and I turned off the lights.

The next morning:

Emily and I had just woke up, I had borrowed some of Emily's clothes since I couldn't walk home dress like Tomb Raider.

"Paige, can you please get me some breakfast from the cafeteria?" Emily asked.

"We can go together." I suggested.

"I have to take a shower and I'm still exhausted from last night." Emily said. "Pleeeeeeease can't you get me some coffee?" She asked giving me sad puppy dog eyes making it impossible to say no.

"Sure." I said and I grabbed my wallet before I went to get the coffee.

"See ya later, Pocahontas." I said teasingly and Emily threw a pillow at me as I ran out of her dorm.

Once I got to the cafeteria I saw that there was a long line, it was like ten other girls in front of me, some of them were still in costumes from last night's party.

After what felt like an eternity I finally got the coffee and when I got back to Emily's dorm I knocked at the door but when Emily opened it she stood in the door opening like she was blocking it.

"You have to go, now!" Emily said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to leave." Emily said, there was something different about her, she looked like she was conflicted.

"What's wrong? Em, talk to me." I said.

"Don't you get it, I don't want to see you anymore. It's over!" Emily yelled.

"Emily, I know something is bothering you, please let me help." I said and Emily sobbed.

"Emily, you can tell me…" I couldn't finish my sentence before Emily slapped me hard across my face.

I looked back at her but she slammed the door and yelled "Get the fuck away from me!"

That hurt me, I felt my heart breaking into a thousand pieces as I dropped the coffee and ran out of the college to my car, feeling my tears fall from my face.

I never wanted to see Emily again, ever.

* * *

 **A/N2:** **Ok, not the best way to end this chapter, but I promise it will be explained in the next chapter, I'll show the next morning from Emily's Pov so you'll know what happened that caused Emily to act like that.**


	13. Chapter 13: Do Over

**Chapter 13: Do Over**

 **A/N: Ok,** **I didn't intend for this chapter to be up so soon but when I wrote it everything just flew by and once it was finished it felt selfish to keep it to myself so here it is.**

 **A/N2: This chapter will begin in Emily's dorm a just as Paige leaves for coffee and it'll explain why Emily acted the way that she did.**

 **A/N3: Sorry in advance if Emily** **prayer is odd, but keep in mind that I'm Swedish and I don't know what's custom to say in an American prayer so I'm going to ask you to cut me some slack on that part.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"See ya later, Pocahontas." Paige said teasingly and to me and I quickly reached behind me and grabbed the pillow from my bed and threw it at Paige but she was already out of the door and I missed her.

She was such a dork, but she was my dork and I think I'm falling for her.

As I was about to clear the room off all mine and Paige's clothes from last night I heard a beep on my phone, I had gotten a Skype message from Ben.

' **Hi, Dyke. How is that girl you were with last night?** ' it read and then there was a photo of me and Paige when we had sex last night.

I turned on my laptop and I sent a message back to Ben.

' **Where the fuck did you get that photo from?'** My fingers were shaking as I typed those words and I could see that Ben was writing a message.

' **From the vid your Teddy bear was shooting last night''** He answered, I gasped as I looked over to the teddy bear.

' **It had a cam in it, I can see everything from his eyes so last night I recorded a little vid of you and her and it's already on my computer.'** As I read what Ben had written it felt like I was living my worst nightmare.

' **I wonder how your parents are going to react when they see what you're into'** Ben wrote and I couldn't believe this was happening.

' **Please Ben, I'll do anything just delete the vid.'** I desperately wrote back.

I waited for what felt like ages until Ben answered me.

' **Dump the dyke. Dump her and turn you webcam on so I know you're not going to lie.'** This isn't happening I felt myself panic beyond my mind.

' **Do it or your parents will see the vid'** Ben wrote and I knew I had no other choice but to obey him.

I turned in the webcam but his cam remained off and then there was a knock on my door.

I sigh and walked up to my door, I wanted this to be over as fast as possible.

I opened the door and stood in front of it so Paige wouldn't see my computer.

"You have to go, now!" I said, I hated myself for doing this to Paige.

"What is it?" I Paige asked looking confused at me.

"I want you to leave." Emily said, hoping I wouldn't have to go further than this.

"What's wrong? Em, talk to me." Paige said and I had a hard time to hold my tears back.

"Don't you get it, I don't want to see you anymore. It's over!" I yelled in desperation hoping Paige was just going to leave.

"Emily, I know something is bothering you, please let me help." Paige said and now I couldn't hold myself back anymore I sobbed and I could tell that Paige had noticed that.

"Emily, you can tell me…" I slapped Paige as she was about to get me to open up. I instantly felt sorry for her but if Ben would hear me forgive her he'd make sure the vid he had would go viral and hurt Paige as well.

Without thinking I slammed the door shut and yelled "Get the fuck away from me!"

After that I could hear Paige running away, I knew she was heartbroken, I hated Ben for making me do this to her, but I hated myself more for hurting Paige. I cried as I walked back to my laptop and wrote.

' **Ok, it's done. Now delete the vid.'** I felt a mix of utter sadness and explosive fury.

' **Not yet, I'm going to keep it and you're going to do anything that I want until I'm bored with you. I own you.'** I just wanted to die when I read that.

' **I'll stay in touch, servant.'** After Ben wrote that he logged out and I curled up on the floor, I was going to be a slave to Ben's sick revenge fantasies, but that didn't mattered because I had already lost what mattered most. My life was officially hell.

Two weeks later:

The last days had been the worse of my life, I had tried to call Paige to explain but she had blocked my number, I can't really blame her I had to choose between her or letting my fears control me and I chose the option that made me lose everything. I couldn't tell my friends anything about this because I didn't even know how to tell them about my relationship with Paige.

Ben had really kept his promise that he was going to stay in touch, he had so far just gotten me to do his school works and do his laundry but I knew that it was just a matter of time before he was going to have me do something much more humiliating.

Luckily for me Ben had gone on a trip with a few friends to Acapulco, (he made me pay for his ticket) so I didn't had to worry much about him for now, but I knew he'd come home soon and lord knows what he'll have in mind then.

My own schoolwork had suffered a lot because I had to focus more on Ben's stuff than my own, but I didn't cared. The only thing I ever thought of was that I wished I could travel back in time and chose Paige over my fears.

Later tonight I was going to visit my parents for a Sunday dinner and I just knew that they were going to know something was wrong and I didn't knew if I could keep things quiet about me and Paige to them anymore.

I walked around the streets not knowing where I would go, I just kept walking knowing that only a miracle would help me now.

As I walked I looked up and noticed I was standing in front of a church. I wasn't that religious but right now I'd try anything just for a glimmer of hope.

I walked into the church and it was empty, I didn't minded it, right now I didn't felt like letting anyone else hear me.

I sat down and started to pray. "Good lord in heavens above, please grant me guidance because I'm lost." I had no idea what I was going to say or if I even used the right words.

I looked around and I knew what I had to do, I had to correct the biggest wrong in my entire life.

"Please help me, I'm in so much trouble and I know exactly what to do now. Please grant me the courage to get through what I need to do." I prayed and then it felt like a huge weight had been slightly lifted off my chest.

 **Paige's Pov-**

Later that night:

I was swimming in the pool at my aunt and uncle's gym, I tried to swim away my frustrations. After Emily broke up with I realized that she was probably never going to take us serious.

I liked that it was closed so I could be alone and no one could hear me swear.

I focused on my laps trying to break my personal bests and the anger I felt inside me only made me want to push myself further.

I hit the wall and when I looked up at the clock I noticed I had gotten five seconds slower than the last time.

"Damn it!" I shouted and slammed my fist against the water surface.

I got up and decided to try again but as I pulled myself out of the pool I felt that my strength started to fade and I sat down to rest.

I took a second look at the clock and I noticed that it was 4:20 in the morning. I had been here longer than I thought, but since I didn't had any classes tomorrow so I could stay here until the morning staff would arrive. They knew me anyway so I wouldn't get into any trouble.

As I sat down I heard a door slam shut.

"Who's there?" I said as I grabbed a flashlight in case it was a burglar.

I saw a shadow of a person coming from the men's locker room. I was ready to fight when I saw Emily enter. I didn't felt like talking to her.

"Hey Paige, there is some things I should tell you." She said.

I just ignored her and jumped into the pool and started to casually swim as I ignored her.

"I know you're mad and you should be, I've been the worse girlfriend to you." Emily said, she was right but I was still ignoring her.

"I did what I did because I'm a coward, my ex hid a camera in my dorm and he filmed use when we had sex and he said he'd show it to everyone I knew if I didn't broke up with you." She said.

I thought it sounded impossible but I knew she wasn't lying.

"I was scared and I put my fears over you." Emily said.

I looked over to her and I saw she was crying. "I'm sorry, I know nothing can excuse why I did that but I want you to know I'm sorry." She continued but I kept swimming.

"I know that your swim team kicked you out when you came out." She said and I just stopped in my tracks.

"How did you know that?" I asked in panic, It was true when my swim team found out I was gay they took a vote and I got kicked out.

"How did you know that?" I almost yelled as I remembered that horrible day.

"Ashley said it, it slipped out as she yelled at me for hurting you." Emily said.

"And gave me a few bruises." She continued and rubbed her arm that looked very sore.

"That was the day my dreams died." I said.

"They were wrong about you and so was I. I should have fought for you because I love you." Emily said.

"You what?" I asked.

"I love you, and now I'm not afraid to say it out loud anymore." Emily said.

"You're saying that now, but how do I know you won't treat me like just a friend when we're out together?" I asked.

"Because I came out to my parents before I got here." Emily said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were shocked and then they started to wonder where they went wrong with me." Emily said.

"Then I just left, at first I thought it was a mistake but I don't regret it, I'm gay and I love you, please Paige give me one more chance." Emily said and I looked into her eyes and there was nothing but sincerity in them.

I swam up to her and she helped me out of the pool, I looked into her eyes and said "When you broke up with me, it broke my heart." I said.

"It was wrong of me, I shouldn't have treated you like that. I can't undo it, but give me a chance and I'll do everything to make you forgive me." She said.

"What made it hurt most was because you made me feel special." I said.

"And now I broke you." Emily said blaming herself.

"I broke your trust and your heart and I wish I could undo it." Emily said.

She was about to continue but I pressed my lips against hers. "You're talking too much." I said.

"I missed you so much and I want to get back to the way things used to be." I said.

"We don't have to get right back to where we were, we can start over and this time do everything right." Emily said.

"I'd like that." I said and then we both sat down and looked out the window.

"I know this is soon but can I stay at your place for a few days, my parents didn't took my coming out so well and I'd just like to be some place where they can't come and judge me." Emily said.

"I can settle with crashing on a rug." She continued.

I looked at her and smiled. "My bedroom is your bedroom." I said and Emily snuggled up next to me.

I looked down on Emily and then I noticed something glowing on her face, it wasn't make up or tears. It was sunlight.

"Look Emily, it's the sunrise." I said and pointed out the window that made a perfect place to see it.

"It's so beautiful." Emily said and we kissed.

* * *

 **A/N4:** **Just a reminder that the problems for Emily isn't over yet, keep in mind that Ben still has the sex vid of Emily and Paige and he can still (probably) use it against them, unless they make sure that vid is deleted in one of the coming chapters ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Road Back

**Chapter 14: The Road Back**

 **A/N: Ok before you read the chapter you should definitely know that this chapter takes place before Emily got to Paige, I wrote this to fill in the huge gap I left in chapter 13 so I hope you'll enjoy it and the next chapter will take place after the events of chapter 13.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was sitting at the dinner table with my parents, they were talking about a lot of things but I wasn't really listening to a word that they said. I tried to muster up the courage that I needed, I had to do this.

"Emily you haven't touched your food, is something wrong?" My mom asked.

She was right, I had mostly just poked at my meatloaf with my fork for the last 20 minutes.

"Mom, dad… there is something I have to tell you." I said, feeling more nervous than I ever felt before.

My parents looked over to me and I suddenly couldn't say a thing, it was like my throat had closed itself.

"What is it? Emmy you can always talk to us." My dad said.

"I… I…" It was hard to just say a letter. My mind traveled to a few very dark places as I saw my parents look at me with huge concern, probably expecting me to tell them the worse.

"Emmy?" My mom asked.

"I'm gay." I said, it took all my courage to say those short words.

My parents just sat and starred at me and I braced myself expecting them to scream but they didn't say anything they just starred shocked at me, this wasn't good. If they would have screamed at me it'd been over already but instead they just sat quiet which made me worried they were going to explode any second.

The hours flew by but neither one of my parents said anything, they hardly even moved.

"Erm… Emily. Can you go upstairs for a while? Your mom and I need to talk." My dad eventually said and I just nodded and left the table feeling awfully.

I was about to go upstairs but when I had taken three steps I heard my mother say. "This isn't right; this isn't our daughter."

Those words made me just stop in my track and I sat down on the stairs to hear my dad say. "I'm not really cheering about this either."

Hearing that made me feel worse than ever.

"Oh, god. Where did we go wrong Wayne?"

"I don't know Pam. Maybe this is just a phase she is in college and she's experimenting."

When my dad said that it felt like all happy memories of the tree of us together got shattered, it felt like everything in my life was a lie.

"You're right Wayne, we'll just wait for her to realize that this lifestyle is just unnatural and then she'll get back to normal."

Hearing that made me snap, I almost burst back to my parent. "Unnatural is that what my life is to you two?" I said and both my parent didn't know how to answered.

"Sweetie…"

"NO! Don't you dare say anything if you're just going to lie about it. You two have no idea what I've been through. I've lost the best thing I ever had and now you're expecting me to just become your perfect army brat!" I yelled at them.

"This was a mistake." I said and grabbed my car keys.

"Emily, don't do anything too hasty." My mom said as I went to the front door.

"It's too late for that now. If you can't accept me for who I am I don't want to be here anymore." I said and ran out the door and got into my car to just drive far away from my parents. They ran out on the street and screamed after me but I didn't care what they thought anymore.

Later that night:

I had driven to Paige's apartment to apologize to her in person, I couldn't call her because I knew she wouldn't answer after how I had treated her, in a way I had treated her worse than Ben had treated me, but never again.

I slowly walked up the stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door, I knew someone was in since I could see from the door cracks that the lights were on.

I knocked a few more times until I heard a click from the door, the door opened and to my surprise Ashley were standing there.

"You got a lot of nerves coming over here." She said, Paige must have told her about me.

Ashley looked at me very aggressively and I knew I had to be very careful or she'd slam the door in my face.

"Is Paige home?" I asked.

"Why, so you can hurt her again?" Ashley asked still starring daggers at me.

"I just want to talk to her… tell her I'm sorry." I said.

"Paige is not here!" Ashley quickly snapped and grabbed the door to slam it shut. I quickly grabbed the door and stopped it from slamming shut.

Ashley looked up at me and I could swear she was about to growl at me.

"Please, just let me talk." I said.

"No, you just shut up. Haven't Paige suffered enough? She hasn't been this sad since she was kicked out of the swim team for being gay!" Ashley yelled.

"Paige was kicked out of her swimming team?" I said, Paige had always told me that she had quit the team on her own terms.

"Fuck." Ashley groaned and moved away from the door so I could easily enter Paige's apartment.

"She doesn't like talking about it." Ashley said and she looked to a trophy that was standing on the living room table. "She lived to swim it was her dream, there was nothing she wouldn't do for the team and they just kicked her out." Ashley continued.

"I had no idea she felt like that." I said.

"I know; you just broke her heart instead." Ashley said and she quickly punched my arm. I hurt like hell, I could tell she had practiced her strokes.

"Ouch!" I said and rubbed my arm.

"All she's got is pain, every time something good happened to her it's taken away from her. But she keeps going no matter what." Ashley continued.

"I know I can't undo what I did, but I'll try anything to earn Paige's trust back." I said.

"She was very happy when she met you, she was smiling with all of her face." Ashley said and she seemed to mellow down.

"I'm so incredibly sorry, what I did was dumb and… and just wrong." I said and Ashley sat down.

"You should tell that to her." Ashley said.

I looked to where Paige's bedroom was and saw that the door was opened and the lights were out but the door was opened and I could tell that no one was in there.

"Is she here?" I asked.

"No, she went to the gym to swim. If you hurry you can meet her there… who am I kidding you can walk backwards there and still meet her before she is done there." Ashley said.

"Thank you, I'll get there right away." I said.

"Wait!" Ashley said and reached into her pocket. "Here is the key, Paige might have locked the door." She said and handed me the key.

"Your parents let you have the key to their gym?" I asked.

"No, I just took one of their spare keys, they never noticed." Ashley said.

"Now go talk to Paige, but if she is crying I'll punch you again." She continued as I ran out of the apartment, down to my car.

I didn't really have a plan for winning Paige back, I was just going to be honest and let her know how sorry I was, I hoped she'd find it in her heart to forgive me some day.


	15. Chapter 15: For better or worse?

**Chapter 15: For better or worse?**

 **A/N: There is no excuse to how late I am with this update, All I can say is that despite how it seems I've not given up on this story (Then I'd deleted it) and I'll at the very least try to finish it.**

 **A/N2: This chapter is short and will set up what's to come, but I'm starting to think myself that another reason to why I'm posting this now is to show that I'm not dead, Yaaaaay.**

 **Anyway, if anyone still is reading my stories enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

Paige and I had just returned to her apartment, even though it was early in the morning all I wanted to do was to get some sleep. I looked at Paige who seemed just as tired as I was.

"Are you going to pass out?" Paige asked.

"Yeah… I…" I yawned as I struggled to keep my eyes open.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be in a nice warm… EMILY!" Paige yelled as I was about to pass out from my own tiredness.

Paige grabbed hold of my arm and both guided and dragged me to her bedroom.

I fell onto the very welcoming bed and Paige untied my shoes as I curled up on the cloud soft sheet.

The last thing I remembered as I drowsed off was the almost muffled sound of Paige's voice.

A few hours later:

I kept turning in the bed, when I remembered where I was my first instinct was to reach over to where I was sure Paige would be laying. Just as my fingertips grazed Paige's soft skin I knew I was safe. This is where I want to be.

I pulled myself closer to Paige so I could put my arm around her, almost clinging on to her because I couldn't imagine losing her.

She was breathing so quiet when she was sleeping, not like Ben, he snores louder than a chainsaw.

Time just flew by as I was next to Paige not moving to avoid waking her up, she seemed so peaceful.

Eventually I started to feel some other movement from Paige, she let out a small groan as I felt her slightly twist, unintentionally pulling me in closer removing the small space between us. My face ended up right in front of hers and when she opened her eyes I had no idea what else to say other than "Good morning."

Paige smiled back and responded with a sheepish "Good morning."

My god, she's so beautiful, I just want her to stay here with me forever. Paige must have picked up on what I was thinking because she reached over and brushed some hair out of my face, she gentle touch was like a feather as she cupped my cheek and pulled me in for a soft kiss.

Her soft lips pressed against mine with some force but remained soft and gentle and I did my best to respond with similar energy but Paige's touch was almost paralyzing.

Paige broke the kiss and rested her forehead against mine.

"Did I catch you off guard?" Paige asked.

"I just didn't think I'd get this morning, you know yesterday." I answered remembering that I had put everything on the line when I got to Paige to beg her to take me back.

She smiled at me and placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

I felt so blessed, until a loud growl from my stomach ruined the mood.

I blushed with embarrassment the second it happened, how could I possibly embarrass myself further?

"Hungry?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, I didn't eat much last night." I answered.

"Well, we can't have that." Paige answered and slowly started to get up while I reluctantly loosened my grip on her.

Paige got up and put on a baggy hoodie. "Let see what I can make you." She said as she let the bedroom heading to her kitchen.

Just as I got up my phone started to ring. I checked the caller ID to see that it was a number I didn't know.

"Hello?" I answered the phone assuming it was someone who had dialed the wrong number.

"Hi there, Dyke!" Ben's voice cut into my ears like a knife.

"BEN!" I growled feeling my blood boil from hearing his arrogant voice.

"I got some dirty laundry for you, get it done by Wednesday and I want my shirts ironed." He said acting like he was some spoiled royal brat.

"I'll never touch your rags again." I responded.

"Wow, you're a thought one when you want to, but you've forgotten that I own you." Ben said.

"You got nothing on me anymore! I've told my parents everything about Paige!" I said.

"That's where you're wrong." Ben answered, his laugh echoed in the phone.

"You see the vid could still ruin your life. In high school you were the hottest girl and many guys would undress you with their eyes, maybe I'll upload that vid and all high school boy's wettest dreams will come true."

I couldn't say a word as a huge wave of fear traveled up my spine.

"That's what I thought, now you'll keep being my slave or you'll go viral." Ben said.

"I'll be in touch." That was the last thing he said before hanging up.

I couldn't believe this, it was bad enough if my parents saw the vid, now the entire world could see it, not only would Ben ruin my life but also drag Paige down with me.

I lost my balance and dropped to the floor. Nothing could make this worse, I had gotten out of the frying pan and fallen right into hells worse inferno.

I curled up in a fetus position knowing that there was absolutely nothing I could do I cried. My mind went into overdrive as I pictured all my hopes, all my goals, all my dreams destroyed.

There was nothing I could do to prevent Ben from uploading the vid and if he would suspect anything he'd upload it right away.

I was trapped in an inescapable cage and the key was destroyed. I was doomed.

"Emily?" Paige's concerned voice was the first thing I head followed by her arms holding me.

"What's wrong?" Paige asked with great concern in her voice.

I looked up at her sweet innocent face, I couldn't believe that not only my but her life was now in jeopardy, I'm worse than a black cat walking around and spreading bad luck to everything in my path.

"I'm a big screw up." I answered.

Paige cupped my face. "No, you're not, you never are." She responded as she wiped away my tears.

"Paige this is bad, I've screwed up worse than what's possible." I sobbed.

Paige helped me up and we both sat down on her bed frame, placing one hand on my shoulder she asked. "Em, what's wrong?"

I told Paige everything, keeping things from her had only made it this beyond worse.

Paige was very patient with me, she let me take my time since it got harder and harder for me to explain thing the further I got. When I finally had told her everything I looked up to her in fear that she'd cut all ties with me. I couldn't lose her now, without her I'd be nothing.

When I had finished there was a long silence, Paige needed to take a while to process everything I'd told her.

When she finally said something, I was expecting the worse.

"Do you know where he lives?" Was all she asked.

"Y-y-yes." I answered.

"Good, because we are going to steal the vid from him." Paige answered.

"But, Paige the second he suspects anything he'll upload the vid to every porn site ever." I said.

"Not if we get him at his weakest." Paige answered.


	16. Chapter 16: The move

**Chapter 16: The move**

 **A/N: I know there is no excuse for being this late with a new chapter, and I didn't even make this long to compensate for the time it took. I honestly don't know why it takes me forever to write chapters, is it because Paily wasn't endgame? Was it because I'm disappointed in how PLL ended (If anyone still like PLL I'm really happy you can enjoy it the way I used to enjoy watching it) or Is it because I miss Lindsey Shaw, I really don't know anything anymore.**

 **Anyway, I got nothing else to say other than I'm sorry, I failed all of you readers by taking forever to write this chapter all I can do is hope that I can update more regular chapters but I really don't want to make any more flase promises.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was shaken, I had just told Paige everything and her reaction was not what I had expected.

"What are you going to…" I asked but Paige interrupted me.

"Don't worry I'll figure something out." She spoke with a great confident it almost scared me.

Paige's voice might have been filled with confident but her eyes showed great signs of anger and her closed fist was subtly shaking with rage.

"Please don't tell me you're going to kill him." I yelped, more worried about what Paige had in mind more than what could have happened to Ben.

Paige looked back to me, just as she was going to explain herself I cut her off by raising my hand.

"Please, I just need to hear you say it." I said very worriedly.

Paige instantly calmed down, she cupped my hands and looked right into my eyes. "I promise I won't kill him."

A very awkward silence filled the room after I got Paige to say that.

We sat down at the table and I looked up at Paige who remained silent.

"I'm really glad you won't kill him, if you go to jail you'll become someone's wife and I can't compete with that." I said in a very desperate attempt to lighten up the mood.

Paige looked stern at me and my stomach tied in knots as I just sat down and waited for her response to my comment.

Suddenly Paige let out a small laugh and playfully smacked my arm. "You dork." Paige said smiling.

We kept eating and I realized that my parents knew my dorm number and they could very easily make the time to drive down there whenever they wanted.

"Hey… Paige." I said very hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Paige answered looking up from her bowl of cereals.

"I feel that I need a break from my parents." I said hesitantly.

Paige kept looking at me as I continued. "And they know where my dorm is, so they can come and go as they want."

Paige gave me a small smile and said "Em, what is it?"

"Can I move in with you?" I quickly blurted out.

"I mean just temporarily until I feel ready to talk to my parents again?" I quickly explained.

Paige looked at me and say "Of course, you can stay with me for as long as you want."

I felt an instant relieve hearing Paige say that.

"Is it ok if I bring my stuff here?" I asked.

"Well you would look sexy in my clothes, but I think it'd be for the best if you had some of your own here." Paige jokingly answered.

In instant joy I kissed Paige all over her face. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you." At this moment I was about as happy as a kid on Christmas morning.

We finished our breakfasts and Paige drove me to my dorm, I really wished we could pack up everything right away but I had classes to go to and Paige had to work the day shift today so we decided that she'd pick me up when her shift was over and then we'd get my stuff to her place.

When all my classes finally were over I went to my dorm ready to pack up and leave.

Once I reached my door I saw the last person I ever wanted to see, Ben.

A discussing smile formed on his face as he saw me.

"Hello there, Dyke." He said.

"What do you want Ben?" I asked, not really caring what he was after.

"I haven't seen you all day." He said.

"I had classes all days." I answered.

"That better not have prevented you from taking care of my dirty laundry." Ben demanded.

I try to ignore him, I reached to open my dorm.

"You wouldn't want your precious parents to know that their perfect daughter has a huge flaw." He said in a blackmailing tone.

"They already know. You got nothing on me now." I said, I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction of having me as a slave anymore.

"You did what!" He yelled as he grabbed my wrist and forced me to look him in his eyes.

"They know everything, that video is worthless now." I said, I never knew how I ever could have been in love with him.

"Oh, you think you've won. But you're wrong." Ben said as his face turned back to his smug look.

"Maybe your parents won't care about the vid anymore, but porn still sells." Ben said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That little vid could go viral in just a few hours, it's good stuff. And it could ruin your future and your bitch ex-dykes' life." Ben said.

Ben didn't know that Paige and I were back together, but that still didn't stop him from dragging her down with me.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Oh, I would…" Ben stopped talking as I saw him going through some thought in his head and then an evil grin formed on his face.

"Enjoy the rest of your week, because this weekend you'll be all over the web and I think I'll give my friends a screening party this Friday." Ben said, he really enjoyed tormenting me.

My eyes filled with tears "Why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

"So you'll always know that you're nothing." Ben said.

"Get away from her!" I heard a voice yell."

Ben turned around to see Spencer standing there, she was holding one of her field hockey sticks and she looked like she was more than willing to use it.

"Look who's here, the rescuer." Ben said as he backed away from me.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Spencer while she was holding her weapon.

"I have to leave now anyway." He said before he looked back to me.

"Smile little Fieldmouse, you're about to get famous." He said before he left.

I sank down as Spencer ran up to me, she helped me up and got me into my dorm.

"Em, what's happening, this morning your parents calls me, Hanna and Aria asking if you spent the night with one of us and now I prevented Ben from doing god knows what." Spencer asked.

I couldn't bring myself to speak, I just looked up at Spencer sobbing.

"Em, what's wrong?" Spencer asked.

"Ben is blackmailing me." I let out.

Spencer looked shocked at me, probably regretting that she hadn't hit him with her hockey stick when she had the chance.

"What does he have on you?" Spencer asked.

Before I had any time to answer Paige entered my dorm holding several boxes, she took one look at me and she instantly dropped all boxes and walked up to me.

"What happened?" Paige asked, cupping my cheeks with her hands wiping my tears away.

Paige hadn't noticed Spencer as she looked deep into my eyes assuring me that I was safe with her.

"It's ok sweetie, I'm here now." She said and gently kissed my forehead.

"Umm…" A sound was heard from Spencer. Paige jumped away from me and tried to quickly explain why she did what just did.

"The thing is that…" Paige said, she still wanted me to come out on my own terms even now.

"Paige and I are together." I said holding Paige's hand to let her know that I wanted her close to me.

Spencer looked at both of us in surprise.

We explained everything to Spencer and when I filled Paige in on what Ben had told me she pulled me in close trying to reassure me that things were going to be ok.

After hearing all that Spencer grabbed her phone.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm calling Aria and Hanna." Spencer answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we are going to get that video from Ben, all of us." Spencer answered.

* * *

 **A/N2: I hoped you liked this chapter even though it was too short for half a year, and please don't leave any rewivs where you answer my A/N's that makes me feel that you never read anything in the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: No more Blackmail

**Chapter 17: No more Blackmail**

 **Emily's Pov-**

I was stood in a dark parking lot waiting by Paige's car. I couldn't recall what just had happened, but I was doubting if it was worth it.

Paige eventually showed up holding the last box of our life in Rosewood.

"How did this happen?" I asked as Paige loaded the box into the car.

She looked at me her eyes were blank, and all her inspiring can-do energy was gone.

"We should have known that your ex-boyfriend had already uploaded the vid." Paige said as she closed the trunk of the car.

This was insane, Ben had lied this whole time and uploaded the video of me and Paige having sex a long time ago, now the whole world knew, and we had to leave without letting anyone know were.

"This is my fault." I said as I grabbed the car door on the passengers' side, to my surprise it was locked.

"Hey Paige did you… PAIGE!" I yelled in horror as I saw Paige slitting her own throat with a blade.

"NOOOOO!"

 **Paige's Pov-**

"NOOOO!" I jumped up hearing Emily scream.

I quickly reached over to her. "Emily! You're having a nightmare!" I cried out as I held Emily who was panicking.

I restrained her wrist without trying to hurt her as I tried to wake her up.

"Emily's eyes flew wiped open as she still was panicking. I leaned down close to her and said, "It was just a dream."

Tears were falling from Emily's eyes as she started to calm down as I repeated "It was just a dream."

Emily pulled me in close and held me tight. "Paige, it was horrible." She said.

"Emily, it's ok." I said as I held her as close as I could.

"You died." Emily whimpered sounding terrified.

I moved my had under Emily's chin and pushed her face up to look at me.

"I'm never going to leave you." I said looking into Emily's eyes.

I wasn't going to let Emily panic over this, we both had to be able to focus because tonight we are going to get the video her jerk of an ex-boyfriend was using to blackmail the both of us.

Spencer had come up with an idea last night, the plan was simple, but it could turn risky if something would go wrong.

Emily was calming down but still sobbing. "I'm sorry, I should focus on tonight." Emily said.

"It's ok, you if you don't feel up to it you can wait here." I said.

"No! I must be there. I need to do this." Emily answered, she sounded determent to do this. After tonight no one would have anything on her ever again.

We got to the kitchen and ate our breakfasts and then we spent the entire day together mostly staying in bed watching movies, my first pick would have been 'Mission Impossible' but it just felt like a bad idea today.

Once the afternoon approached there was a knock on my door and when I opened Spencer was standing there holding a big duffle bag and she looked like she was ready for tonight.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll take my car with Emily and follow you and the girls." I answered.

Spencer nodded and left, I looked back to Emily and saw that she still didn't felt sure about tonight.

"Hey, Em. It'll be ok." I said to get her confidence back. She nodded.

We got down to the parking lots and got into my car, Emily pointed out Spencer's car and I drove after it.

 **Emily's Pov-**

This was happening right now. We were on the road to Philadelphia where Ben's dorm was. It was Friday afternoon, so it was just a matter of time before we'd begin but we were all already past the point of no return.

I got out my phone to check Ben's Instagram, he never noticed that I was following him and his latest update was that he was going to a nearby club tonight, for now everything was going according to our plans.

Once we had arrived in Philadelphia we all checked in on a cheap motel, we weren't going to stay long anyway Spencer opened the duffle bag and handed Paige and I two black hoodies and two pairs of dark and she also gave us a pair of sneakers each, then she handed Aria an outfit like a waitress's uniform.

Then she turned to Hanna who was holding a duffle bag of her own, Hanna nodded and went into the bathroom to get dressed for her part of this plan.

"Ok you all know what to do." Spence said.

"Yes!" Aria answered.

"Yep." Paige said.

"I know what to do." I mumbled.

"Ok, is Ben still going to the club?" Spencer asked.

"He has posted about it, so I doubt he has changed his mind." I answered.

"Good, and he'll never know what hit him until it's too late." Spencer explained, she seemed very confident in her plan as she took out an outfit similar to the outfits Paige and I were given before.

We all started to change into the outfits that Spencer had given us. Aria looked almost exactly like a waitress while Spencer, Paige and I were dressed in all black outfits with matching hoodies.

I checked my phone again just too see that Ben has updated his Instagram again, now he was at the club and judging from the typos in his spelling he was already a bit drunk.

"Ok, we have to start now." Spencer said, and Aria walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Hanna, it's time." Aria said and Hanna walked out of the bathroom looking completely different from her normal self.

She was wearing a ruby red sparkling dress that left almost nothing to the imagination. Her face was covered in heavy makeup and she was wearing a long red wig.

"How do I look?" Hanna asked.

"Like a real like Jessica Rabbit." Aria answered.

"That's perfect. Ben will never suspect a thing." Spencer said as Hanna looked a bit disgusted at the thought of what she was going to do.

We all got into our cars and drove down to the club where we knew Ben was.

We reached the parking lot and Hanna got out, she took a deep breath and looked over at us. "Wish me luck." she said as she entered the club, her high heels made her walk a bit slower than what we expected.

Two minutes after Hanna had entered the club Aria followed her, she entered the club as we waited.

This part of the plan was simple, Hanna was to distract Ben and keep him busy while Aria would get them drinks and steal the keys to his dorm while he was ogling Hanna.

I knew Hanna didn't like the thought of being eye-candy, but she was the one of us that had mastered the art of flirting, so she'd naturally be able to get Ben to focus on her and nothing else.

"Do you think they can pull it off?" Paige asked.

"Yes, plus Ben is already tipsy so this might get easier than we thought." Spencer said.

I was still nervous, my fingers were tapping on the dashboard of the car.

Paige instantly took notice of me and she cupped my hands. "It's ok Em, soon you won't have anything to worry about." Paige said.

After a few minutes Aria came running to the car holding the keys.

"You better hurry, I don't know how long Hanna can distract him." Aria said as she handed Spencer the keys.

"Then we better hurry, try to keep Ben drunk while we are gone." Spencer said as Paige started her car and drove to Ben's dorm.

The drive only took a few minutes and once we got there I lead the way to Ben's dorm room.

Spencer used the keys to unlock the door and we all hurried in. Ben's dorm was more smelling than I remember, and his room was in a mess.

"Hurry, search through everything we need to find anything he could have put the video on." Spencer said as she ran up to Ben's computer and started it.

Paige started to search through Ben's drawers while I checked his desk, looking for flash drives or anything he could have stored the video on.

Spencer had it easy to log onto Ben's laptop, he had left a bunch of post-it notes whit all his passwords right on top of the computer, sloppy of him.

Paige opened Ben's closet and started to search through it, we had to check everything to make sure he'd have no copies after we had gotten rid of the video.

"Hey, Em." Spencer said as she was searching for all files on Ben's cloud.

"Yeah." I answered.

"How long have you and Paige… you know hang out?" Spencer asked.

"I honestly can say for sure, I'm not sure how it began. All I can say is that I'm very happy to have her in my life." I said.

"I don't know how it's possible but when we kissed I felt like I had found something I never knew I had been looking for and now I can't imagine anything without her." I continued as I saw Spencer delete a file on Ben's cloud.

"Was that the video?" I asked.

"No, that was a history paper, after all he has done to you this is the last thing I can do to him." Spencer said.

Spencer kept going through Ben's files as I found a locked box on the ground.

I tried to pick the lock but I'm not exactly a master thief.

Paige looked over at me and noticed what I was trying to do.

She came over and picked up a fork that was on the floor, she wedged it through the box and together we forced it open in it there was a flash drive labeled 'Revenge Porn' this had to be it.

Spencer had found the file on Ben's cloud and Paige swiped the flash drive and put it in her pocket as we all left his dorm and hurried down to the car and drove back to the club where we gave Aria the key and she snaked it back to Ben without him knowing it.

When Hanna got out from the club she hurried into the car. "Thank god you got here when you did, I swear I couldn't stand having him stare at my tits for a one more moment." She said very annoyed with her time spent with Ben, I couldn't blame her. Ben was a real jerk.

Spencer and Aria got into Spencer's car and we all drove back to Paige's dorm where we all gathered to celebrate that we had pulled off this small heist.

"Guy's you know there have been ages since we had a slumber party." Hanna suddenly suggested.

"Hanna, do you really think this is the right time for that?" Spencer asked.

"We just pulled off a perfect crime, this is the best time to celebrate." Hanna answered as she throws off her wig.

"She's right." Aria said and pulled out a big bottle of tequila from her purse.

"Aria Montgomery, did you steal that from the club?" Hanna asked.

"No, I bought it in case Ben would start to get suspicious." Aria explained.

"Well his face was glued to my cleavage it wasn't many things on his mind." Hanna explained.

"I suppose you should know that better than me." Aria said.

"More like Emily should know, she's had both guys and girls staring at her goodies." Hanna teased.

"HANNA!" Spencer yelled.

Before Hanna would say something else that would make the mood even more awkward I suggested the frit thing that came to my mind, probably causing something even more embarrassing to happen.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed, do you want the next chapter to have the truth or dare bit or should I just skip it?**


	18. Chapter 18: Truth or dare

**Chapter 18: Truth or dare**

 **A/N: Here it is, the truth or dare chapter that according to the revives... one person wanted, but since one one said "No" I still wrote it, sorry it got so short I ran out of ideas after a while.**

* * *

 **Emily's Pov-**

"Ok, who'll go first?" Hanna asked as she took a sip from the tequila bottle.

That was quickly followed by an awkward silence since none of us was sure if this was a good thing.

"Cowards!" Hanna shouted as she put down the bottle so fast it almost fell over if Spencer hadn't gripped it.

"I'll start." Hanna said as she looked at each and every one of us like she was trying to find a good target.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Hanna asked.

"Um… Truth." I answered."

"Who is the better kisser, Ben or Paige?"

"Hanna!" I gasped out in complete shock.

"Well, thank you for thinking so, aren't you worried Paige might get jealous?" Hanna joked.

I just sat there blushing in complete humiliation.

"Ok, my turn." Paige said.

"Hanna, truth or dare?" She asked.

"I'm not afraid of you Paigey, dare." Hanna said.

"Either cut of an inch from your own hair or take a five-minute long ice-cold shower." Paige said.

"What? Are you crazy? Both those dares are insane." Hanna blurted out.

"You mess with my girlfriend and I will get you for it." Paige said as she sat down and wrapped her arm around me.

"There is no way I'm taking the ice-cold shower, I don't even like being out in the snow for a long time." Hanna said.

"Well then." Paige said and handed Hanna a pair of scissors. "You know what you have to do."

Spencer, Aria and I sat in suspension as Hanna very slowly took off her wig and gathered a few strains of her hair and brought the scissors towards them slower by the second.

As she held the scissors ready to make the snip she quickly pulled away.

"I can do this, I'll just take the shower."

We were all relieved when we heard her say that, because if Hanna's hair would have been injured it'd be hell to pay.

Hanna got up as I showed her the way to Paige's bathroom.

The walls of Paige's shower was frosted so we wouldn't be able to see Hanna when she was in the shower just a blurry image of her.

Paige arrived holding a timer ready to start when Hanna would start the shower.

"Here we go." Hanna mumbled as she went into the shower and threw her dress out before she closed the doors. The second the water was turned on we heard a loud shriek that would have been heard on all floors in the building.

We could all see Hanna's' blurry figure through the frosted glass, she wasn't just cold, she was freezing.

I looked over to Paige who pocketed the timer in her pocket and she started to hit the glass. "Hanna, you can come out now, the time's up!" Paige screamed, and we heard Hanna turn off the water and I got her the warmest towel I could find and handed it to her.

As Hanna was exiting the shower with the towel wrapped around her she was shivering and the make up she had been wearing when she was distracting Ben was now smeared over her face.

Hanna looked up at all of us and said, "Who's next?"

We all got back to the Livingroom and Hanna threw on a pair of sweat's she got to borrow from Paige.

"Ok, Spencer truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Spencer answered. She was usually the queen of this game but after seeing Hanna's dare she was choosing to play it safe.

"Ok, when was the last time you and Toby kissed?" I asked.

"It was a week ago, we were in line to the movies and we kissed just to pass the time." Spencer answered.

"My turn." Aria chipped in.

"Paige, truth or dare?" Aria asked.

"Dare." Paige answered.

"Ok, I dare you to show Emily that you love her without using words or any kinds gestures." Aria said.

Paige turned to me and looked right into my eyes, she smiled and reached over with her left hand and brushed away some strains of hair from my face, still smiling she moved her hand to my forehead and then she slowly brushed her hand down my face all the way to my chin then she placed her hand on my forehead again and repeated the action over again.

I couldn't help but laugh at the silly actions of my girlfriend and Paige laughed too.

After a while Paige stopped and looked over to Aria.

"I think I'll need a little more convincing." She answered.

Paige turned back to me and pulled me in close, this time she gently kissed me, we kept this kiss light and beautiful because if more passion would have been added now things would escalate quickly.

When our lips parted we saw the girl look at us I utter amazement, they looked happy that I had found someone I was sincerely happy with and they didn't seem to care that it was another woman.

"Ok, come on guys we need to do better than this, I took a cold shower and now you just give out easy dares." Hanna complained.

"Hanna, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth." Hanna answered.

"Do you feel like taking another ice-cold shower?" I jokingly asked.

"Only if it meant that you would do equally crazy dares." Hanna answered.

We all figured she was right, this was a bit unfair to Hanna since the dares we had done was almost nothing compared to the one she did.

"Emily, truth or dare?" Spencer asked me, she now had her signature competitive expression.

"What is the most embarrassing search in your browser history?" Spencer asked.

"I…I've… I've been searching for things." I answered.

"What kind of things?" Spencer asked.

"Things to do… with you." I said looking over to Paige.

"Mostly for scientific reasons." I explained myself to hide the fact that I had googled for lesbian porn.

"Ok, my turn." Hanna said.

"Aria, truth or dare?" Hanna asked.

"Truth." Aria answered.

"Does size really matter?" Hanna asked.

"Of course not, you do know whom you're talking to." Aria answered.

After answering that Aria realized what Hanna had meant, and she quickly grabbed the tequila bottle and took a huge gulp from it.

"Spencer, truth or dare?" Paige asked.

"Dare."

"Drink a big glass of ice water in less than four seconds." Paige said.

"What is it with you and ice?" Spencer asked, and Paige just gave a quick smirk before she got to the kitchen and returned with a big glass of water with ice cubes floating in it.

Spencer took the glass and chugged it as fast as she could, but right away after the glass was empty Spencer rubbed her temples as she got the biggest brain freeze of her life.

Paige handed Spencer a second glass filled with warm water to balance out the brain freeze and when Spencer had recovered it was back to the game for all of us.

After that we all just jumped in at random giving each other truths that were so embarrassing and dares we agreed we'd never talk about again.

The next morning, I woke up first of all, I had to get something to drink since my throat felt really dry from last night.

As I was about to take a glass I heard a familiar voice say, "Good morning."

I looked over my shoulder to see Paige, she was wearing a pink fairytale dress that I had dared her to wear last night.

I smiled at her and poured myself some water. Once I took a sip of it I said, "I think my friends like you, they didn't single you out when we were playing." I said, and Paige giggled.

I may have dared Paige to dress up like that but seeing her wearing the pink dress in daylight was just weird.

"Do you think you can change out of that?" I asked Paige.

"You were the one that dared me to wear it." Paige responded.

"I wanted to find out how you'd look like a princess." I answered.

Paige chuckled and went back to her room to change, my life felt amazing now. There was only one more thing that could make it absolutely perfect but that was something I couldn't imagine even in my wildest dreams.

That my parents would accept me.

* * *

 **A/N2: I realize how the part about the girl agreeing "to never talk about" that night sounded like and I can assure you nothing sexual happened, just some really weird stuff.**

 **A/N3: So what did you think of the chapter, I don't know for sure what the next chapter will be, but I knid of want to write a skinny dip at the gym during a fullmoon moment for Paige and Emily**


End file.
